Rice Kami's Daughter
by GoldenPalm
Summary: HeihachiXOC Warning its long and plot is shaky, so save yourself and read the last chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Samurai 7 **

**This Story is just what the title says, HeihachiXOC, How it happens and what happens after. Im making a lot of chapters just to be through, Details, Flashbacks and everything else I can think of. I hope its not a boring mushy read and 10x better than the first. Enjoy**

In the days when the Nobuserei terrorized the country demanding rice from farmers, Tomo was the only daughter of the kanna's village elder. Although she had no formal responsibilities, she often felt that she did, and she hated it. She despised the rice paddles even more, and that made her ashamed, and frustrated. So when the bandits demanded women along with the rice, Tomo volunteered to go.

But the Bandits laughed, they said they came for women and rice, not trees. Tomo's tall willowy frame, accusing red eyes, deeply tanned skin, and long white hair, didn't not make her the most of attractive of Kanna's women. So instead, much to village's dismay, the Nobuserei took the wife of Rikichi, Sanai.

Tomo was confounded, as to why they would turn down a willing servant. Bending over the fields was not her idea of a gratifying life, there had to be more to than rice; even if that meant being at the beck-and -call of the Nobuserei.

She muddled through the village for days afterwards, trying to decide on her next course of action, should she stay or go. Finally, she went to see the water priestess Kirara, for advice. It was midday and Tomo found Kirara seating outside her house studying.

"Tomo, nice to see you, how is everything?" Kirara greeted her old friend with a smile. They did not have much time for each other, as Kirara's duties as priestess became more demanding. Tomo kneeled down beside her.

"If I leave this village where do you think I should go?" Tomo wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

Kirara Sighed, "So you have decided to leave, after all."

Tomo nodded

Kirara placed four jars in front of them, and filled each with water to represent the four directions. She released the druzy pendent, allowing it rotate over the jars The Crystal glowed more intently as it rotated around the vessels. Moments later it slowly stopped swinging and pointed at the northern jar.

"Do you think it is very cold there?" Tomo asked, flatly.

"What will you tell the Elder?" Kirara wasn't very familiar with the area, and wanted to focus on more important matters

Tomo keep her eyes on the jar, as Kirara reattached the crystal to her wrist guard. Tomo thought about her Father, _he'll probably be upset. It would have been one thing if the Bandits just abducted me, like Sanai, but to just leave. That's something altogether different. But then again her father could be unpredictable from time to time _.

"The truth will have to be enough. Let's face it, I not of much use during the planting season or the harvest. And I'm as tall as most of the men, who wants a giant for a wife. I have to make a life for myself somewhere else." She had finally looked up, a slight grin on her face.

Kirara meet Tomo's gaze, _you were never meant to stay here. _They didn't have to say good bye, they grew up together, knew what this bland stare, meant Tomo would not be dissuaded. Instead Kirara gave her a simple warning_ "_You had better leave before the weather turns"

"Thank you Priestess, I'll be gone long before then", Tomo left to tell her father, about her plans.

The air was crisp and cool, autumn had just begun, and the trees had barely changed color. There was still enough time to travel, if she didn't wait. When she arrived at her father's house, it was amazingly quite, no one was arguing about the Nobuserei or whose land wasn't producing enough rice. Tomo found her father sitting by the fire enjoying hot cup of tea. She kneeled down across from him, but remained silent. At first he ignored her, it wasn't unusual for them to sit quietly together for long periods of time. It was their version of quality time. However, when she started rearranges on odds and ends near by, he knew she wanted to talk.

"Something on your mind, Girl?", his voice was guff and slightly raspy.

She took another second or so answer, the elder patiently sipped his tea.

"Father, I am leaving Kanna in the morning." She had stopped fidgeting, and began staring at the fire.

The old man sat his cup down, he raised one his thick bushy eyebrows to eyeball her, and sucked his large teeth.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"To the north, as the water priestess suggests" Tomo made sure to mention this to demonstrate that it was more than just her own will that was guiding her away from the village.

"I was wondering what you were planning since that stunt of yours didn't work, and I must say it was for the best. Poor Rikichi and Sanai," he lamented for the moment "Its better to do things on your own. Don't look so surprised, I am your father, I am supposed to notice these things. "

Tomoe was slightly shocked, and didn't know what to say.

"Don't forget to take your mother's bow. You may need it."

She nodded slightly and went to pack some items for the journey. It was only twilight when she finished and decided to take a walk. She walked around the village once more. It was an aimless venture. Tomo toyed with the idea that she may actually miss the village and its residents. But that uncertainty was pushed away when she came upon lonely stump in the forest, outside the village. A rush of memories came to Tomo. She and her mother came to this very stump everyday when she was very small. Her mother would fire arrows at every morning, until the day she died.

Tomo envisioned herself standing next to the tall woman who had been her mother now:

"_Wow mama, you're really good, who taught you?"_

"_Your great grandfather, This was his bow, it will be yours one day"_

Her mother died not to long after that, tomo was only five. She looked down at her hands and feet, there were about the same size as the woman in her memory. However, it had been many years since Tomo has been able to picture her mothers face. She wondered now if they even looked alike. The evening stars were out, and the chilled breeze brought her back to her senses. _I forgot you were'nt from here mother, I wonder where you people came from._

When she returned home, the bow and arrows were placed on her bed. She hadn't touched it, in some time, but when she removed its protective cloth, the feeling of nostalgia was on her again. She tested the wood and string, it had held up beautifully, in storage. When her mother died, the elder did his best to teach her to use a smaller version of the bow. She did not need much help, she as a natural talent. But the ability was wasted on a farm girl. But tomorrow all of that would change.

The next morning she rechecked her packs and left Kana for what she thought would be for good.

Once on the main road, Tomo became nervous, but she stayed on the course that Kirara, advised her to travel, north away from Kogakyo. Luckily it was the end of the harvest and there was quite a lot of traffic on the road, so she traveled with one group after another. In between Tomo would camp off the main road and practice with bow. Her aim was off, but it wasn't anything that practice wouldn't handle. Having the weapon also made it easier to conserve rice. She would forge and hunt for food once a day. Depsite every bad scenario that ran thru her head on the first day of the journey she remain safe.

On the fourth day of her journey she had arrived on the skirts on a city. The traffic coming over this mountain pass was continuous and the travelers she had been following were lost in the jostle. Tomo had become distracted from the route by admiring the view of the city's roof tops, higher than any thing she had ever seen. As a result Tomo bumped into someone. Unfortunately that someone happened to be caring their lunch in hand.

What had started out as a delicious lunch of rice balls, floated into the air, and over the side. The other traveler tried a reckless attempt to save the rice, almost falling over in the edged as well.

The traveler was kneeling on the ground complete distraught. Until with a heaving lower lip he cried out "My rice, no !!! And it was so good."

Tomo became unnerving aware of the stares that were beginning to come her way. _This too much, for hand full rice,_ she thought. Tomo reached inside her bag and produced two rice balls and extended them to the strange. "Gomen. Onegai, that these to make up for the ones you lost."

The other traveler turned to her with a surprised expression, "Why Miss, thank you ever so much". He had devoured half of one before anything else could be said. "Ooishi, where did this rice come from?"

Tomo was examining his appearance from the goggled helmet, his vest, and the sword on his back.

"The rice is from Kanna, sir. May I ask are you a samurai sir" she asked amazed by is behavior, _aren't samurai supposed to be stoic and completely formal?_

The traveler, paused for a moment, before answering, but took the last rice ball, "There are worse things to be."

The girl apologized again, "gomen. It s just I never thought to meet one. I am sorry about your snack. I hope those will make up for it. Good day."

The Samurai didn't have time to reply or say any thing she was already halfway down the path. _Country girl in the city hope she gets along alright. This is really good rice._ The Samurai continued on his journey, down the other side of the mountain, happily munching all the way.

Tomo felt very embarrassed about bumping into that samurai, but didn't want to stick around, and wind up making him angry, or cause a bigger scene; besides the town below was too interesting to waste time apologizing to strangers.

Tomo marveled at the market as she passed through and the large buildings that surrounded her. It was getting dark and it wasn't wise to sleep in the open here, so she began a search for lodging. She was directed to various hotels but none would allow her work in exchange for lodging. She had walked to the very edge of town when she came upon a tiny tea house. By then she was very hungry, especially since she had given her lunch away.

When Tomo entered the structure a little girl no older than ten greeted her. "Welcome Miss, please have a seat and I will be ya with in just a minute" Tomo smiled and did as she was told, when the girl can up Tomo asked to speak to the manger, the girl promptly disappeared behind a curtain.

The sound of clattering pots and pans ring out from the kitchen. The shrilled voice of a woman came closer to the front, "Not another one, this not a charity Aya!"

Fearing another denial and embarrassing encounter, Tomo kaotao-ed immediately before the older gray –eyed woman, that came up to her. " I'm not looking for charity obasan, I'm a decent cook and hard worker, I just ask for some food and shelter for the night. If, that is alright with you?".

The other patrons chuckled.

"Looks like you've got another stray to take in, eh Haruko-san?" said one laughing patron, on his way out the door.

"Before you go anywhere, pay your tab Ishida-san" Haruko yelled after him. But Aya was already tugging at his pant leg. He gave up his money with a sigh.

"And you," Haruko said pointing at Tomo "Get off your knees and follow me".

Haruko lead the stray in to kitchen, which was mess. Tomo almost blanched, _what can of restaurant is this?_

But she keep a straight face. "I have to go the other building, you keep things going here, until I get back, can you handled it?"

Tomo nodded

Aya, will give you the orders"

Tomo's heart sang, she got right to work with no questions. And in between orders she rearranged the kitchen to her liking.

By the time Haruko came back, Aya had given Tomo the okay to starting cleaning up.

"HM. Nice job kid, what is your name?"

"Tomo, Obasan."

"Don't Obasan me, call me Haruko. How did we do today, Aya-chan?"

The little girl handed Haruko a small bag, tate jingled. Haruko lifted it in her hand, a pleased expression on her face.

"Tomo – Chan, cooks way better than Haruko, You should keep her."

Haruko looked at Tomo, she could tell Tomo was a farm girl, her demeanor and her clothes screamed it , "The bandits burn you out ?"

Tomo shook her head no.

"You running from someone ?"

Tomo shook her head again.

"You can stay aslong as you can get along with my kids."

"How many do you have ?"

Haruko rubbed the back of her head, then counted on her other hand " Forty "

Tomo did nt believe her ear " did you say forty? " , looking over at Aya. _How can she have that many, how old is she?_

" Yeah, follow me." Haurko locked the Snack Shack doors, and guided Tomo and Aya to the other building

Haruko wasn't nearly as old as she sounded, she was in her mid thirties, and she had survived the latter end of the Great War, with a bit of wear and tear. But her heart was pure gold, which Tomo learned in the months to come. Haruko also ran the local orphanage; the Snack Shack brought in income to keep it going. She worked Tomo in the shop and at the orphanage. Tomo was given a room and futon to share with another girl, who had come to Haruko's, in almost the same way she had. Her name was Rin, a few years older and very quiet; she stayed with the children most of the time. She was very good with them and was in charge of their education.

Tomo loved helping with the children. Although getting nearly forty children up every morning was sometimes more than she bargained for, but it was comforting to fell useful. Tomo had had learned to Haruko's budget to make sure the children were able to eat better. Tomo's hunting expeditions also helped out, bringing in fowl and small. Tomo became the official cook, to everyone's pleasure. (Haurko, could only boil rice and eggs).

**I hope this is vast improvement to the first posting more to come. Pls r&R. Flames also welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Samurai 7 **

**Okay everyone I'm really sorry that Heihachi's entrance takes so long, but I have to introduce some of the Orphans. Thoughts on Tomo, I going for a what-ever-happens- happens attitude with her hope youre seeing that. enjoy**

The weather was getting colder and the nights longer, winter was on the way. Haruko was freaking out about how they were going to get by. Tomo wasn't used to this and had to get Rin to explain. She told Tomo that if the winter was bad they could not get extra food, and although the Snack shop did bring in income it wasn't enough for a new broiler, or hire a mechanic to fix the one they had. As a result they would be walking around the Orphanage wrapped blankets starving. To make sure that her new home did not go with out, Tomo and two brothers, Jin (age10) and Sai (age8), started hunting through the city and Country side. They picked off pigeons, and rabbits mostly, but they take down a dog just for good measure. In a week they had enough dried meat to last through the harsher end of winter.

Tomo had to bribe the brothers not to tell the other children what they were eating. As a reward for keeping they mouth shut, they wanted a bow just like hers. They had even decided that they wanted to be Hunters when they grew up. When Tomo gave them, their small Arsenal the two blue haired boys would stride through the streets fearless, until they heard loud machines, it reminded them of the Nobuserei. All the children were like that, so many of them had wandered to the town from burned out villages. Jin and Sai quickly learned to skin and process the meat, so Tomo could go back to working in the kitchen, and Haruko was glad the customers had started complaining.

One morning Jin and Sai, woke Rin up, and asked her to come with them. It was very early in the morning, it made Rin suspicious, she thought something bad had happened. "Rin – Chan, we want to ask you a favor "Jin began.

"What is it boys?" she looked at them questioningly.

"You know we've being hunting with Tomo right "Jin continued

"Yes and we are all very proud of you…"

Sai cut her off "Jin, you take too long. Look we kept of all hides off the bunnies and feathers from them birds, can you sell them for us. To Help Haru-san"

Rin could only simile. _They were so listless when they first came, now they are so concerned with helping, how can I say no? _

"Sure just tell Haruko – San that I'm going to the market this morning."

Sai ran back to the house, and Jin gave Rin two bundles and they headed towards town. Haruko could not open the Shop until Rin came and when she and Jin returned, they had a pleasant surprise.

"Jin, Sai, Rin, How did you get this money," Haruko croaked count the coins.

"Rin – Chan Sold the Fur and feathers we keep," Jin piped

Tomo walked with a baby in each arm, and rushed up to Rin "Here, I don't do diapers"

Rin laughed and took the babies. Tomo looked over at Jin and Sai. At first they though she would be mad that they did not asked for her help. But She knew perfectly well why they asked Rin. Rin was from the merchant class and if anyone there was going to go well at the market it would be her. Tomo shocked them with a smile and hug. "You still can go hunting with out me."

Rin took the babies to be changed. Jin and Sai rejoined thier friends. Aya, Tomo and Haruko opened the Shop for lunch, and things couldn't better. Or so Haruko thought.

Later that same evening as Aya, Haruko and Tomo were getting ready to close up shop; Aya came running into the kitchen "Haru-san, Haru-san….. Ho-HO is here Ho-ho is here …..I am going to tell the others." And she ran in to the large building behind the shop. Haruko turned to Tomo a grin on her face. "Be a dear and fix up some rice, vegetables and tea. Make that, lots of rice", and went into the dinning area.

Tomo did as she was told, but before she was finished, half of the children from the home came rushing through the shop. The wood floor seemed too sagged under the sudden pressure; each child carried a toy that was broken in some way or another. Tomo peeped through the current to see what all the commotion was about. She could see Haruko sitting with her back to her, Aya was sitting in something in someone's lap and all the other children were spread out everywhere else. When she turned back to her pots Rin was standing at the back door, out of breath and flushed. "Is …is he really here? "

Tomo had begun spooning food in to a bento box, with two rice bowls. "Aya is sitting with someone."

"Is that for him, I'll take it", Rin was exhaling puffs of fog in the cold evening air. She was stepping into the doorway reaching for the tray.

Tomo gave it to her, a questioning look. _What is going on who is this person? I've never seen Rin so excited. Maybe I ought to smooth myself over or something. _ But she handed over the bento box with question and followed Rin out. Some of the children were happily playing with their mended toys.

"Rin- Chan! Tomo –Chan what took you so long, come and say hello", Aya still preached on the guest's lap.

One of the boys was awaiting the completion of a model plane when they came up. Rin's cheeks had reddened slightly, "Welcome back Heihachi –dono."

As Tomo go closer, she recognized the squinting, smiling face, passing off the plane, _no way all of this for an awkward samurai._

"Rin- chan, nice to see you again, is your record player holding up?" He asked.

"Yes. It is thank you." She sat the tray on the table.

"Wow all of this for me. Haruko, Rin you're too good to me." And her started scarffing down his meal/

"Ho-HO!" Aya shouted impatiently.

Heihachi paused in mid-rice ball, with one eye on Aya, "HUH?"

"Say hello to Tomo Chan, it's the least you can do for the one who cooked all that rice", the little girl gave him a pouting face. Tomo was trying to stay out of sight.

"Who? "He said a torn expression on his face, the rice was calling him.

Haruko spoke up, "how rude of me, Tomo this is an old friend Heihachi Hiyashida."

Tomo Sighed inwardly. _I want to get some sleep, not play socialite. And we still have to put the kids to bed._

But she moved forward and bowed anyway. "Good evening, Hiyashida-dono. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Miss Kanna, so this is where you ran off to."

Haruko gave a questioning eye "You two know each other?"

Tomo shook her head, but Heihachi had to sing praises about the rice she had given him months earlier. "It was back in the Fall I was coming over the pass, with two delicious rice ball, and suddenly I bumped into something. And my lunch, crashed and burned, but this lovely vision gave me, her Rice which was ten times better than what I had. I could never forget such generosity." He turned to Tomo "and if she hadn't run off I would have sent her to you Haruko –san"-

"Oh, Really?" Haruko, simply nodded her head

_This guy is totally rice obsessed, Can we go in now? And will Rin please to gushing it embarrassing._Tomo couldn't take anymore, "it was really no big deal. But, it is getting late, maybe we should start taking the children in," nudging Rin

Rin snapped out of her trance.

"Alright children, time to go inside, before you catch cold", Rin said and started to roundup the children, who all pouted or sighed.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I fix everything before I go, okay?", Heihachi called after the troop, which perked up and raced to house leaving a jumble of toys on the side porch of the orphanage.

When Haruko and Heihachi were alone, the samurai looked up from his meal. "It must be some thing very big if Haruko-san is feeding me first. Could it be that boiler of your's is on the blink?"

Haruko just smiled. "You finish eating, while I close up." Yeah!! _We can have the boiler fixed, and keep the money for other necessities. Ho-ho you couldn't have shown up at a better time._

**I hope this is vast improvement to the first posting more to come. Did I spell Heihachi's last name right? Oh well. Pls r&R. Flames also welcomed **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own samurai -7

**This could be better or worse, but I'm tried of editing … so I humbly submit **

Back in side the orphanage, "Rin what is the big deal about that Samurai?" The orphanage was actually a renovated four story warehouse.

Aya was already upstairs giving orders to the younger children (Aya has been there the longest, nine years), and the laundry was starting to build up.

Rin responded as she put way the paper and pencils let in the class room area. "Tomo, you are so clueless sometimes. Can't you tell that Haruko – san and he go way back, besides the children love him. Not only that if it wasn't for him coming around and fixing up things around here, the roof would probably cave in or something".

Tomo developed malicious smile, the two girls were cleaning up the lower main room

"Okay, then I get that, but why were you blushing the whole time"

Rin's face formed into a frozen, 'oh'. "Just for that you get to deal with the boys tonight, and do all the laundry by yourself. Besides, don't you think Ho-Ho is kinda cute?"

Tomo just waved her off and headed up stairs. The boy's room was a clutter of Futons, blankets, clothes and toys. She was all too happy to straighten out this mess than deal with the dirty diapers below. She had finally sent all of the dirty clothes down the chute, and gotten everyone in bed, and was and just crawled in to hers. Rin blew her a big smile and rolled over; she had finished sooner and gotten to lay down first.

Three hours later a great deal of noise was keeping the orphanage wide awake. The only people who didn't seem to mind were the two cribs dwellers.

But, it was well worth it when puffs of heat started coming through the ventilation system. Good thing to, the first snow storm of the year was coming down the mountain.

"Tomo… Get another bath ready and a robe!" Haruko roared through the pipes, which served as an intercom until now. The orphanage had four levels, the basement which served as storage, bath/laundry, and boiler room, the main floor the great rooms for study, and Haruko's sleeping area. The third floor is where the girls and babies slept and the boys on the fourth.

"Why is it always me?!" "She hissed as she rolled out of her futon.

"Because I am better with children". Rin winked and rolled up in her warm futon.

Tomo fumbled past the children that pretended to be asleep as she passed, grabbed her robe from the hanger, lit a candle and headed down the stairs. _The kids like me too, ya know._ By the time Tomo got the bath water ready; Haruko came bustling in, shoving Tomo out of the room.

"Haruko- San"?!

The samurai came in behind them covered in soot and grease; he gave them a quick nod and grin. Haruko pulled the door shut. Tomo crossed her arms and looked down on the woman a guff look on her face. Haruko's grey eyes were dancing with glee, "What? You don't like company? Besides you already know each other, right?

Tomo snorted, _you're a scheming old lady_.

"Make sure you clean up and wash his clothes. Go night Tomo!" Haruko headed up stairs without another word, Tomo's anguished face was speechless.

_I can't believe this, he's her friend. Why is she harassing me?_

She knocked on the door. "Hiyashida- dono?

"Yeah!"

"If you hand me your clothes I'll wash them."

Uh… Slashing sounds came from inside.

Tomo sucked her teeth. "I am coming in…. "_I wanna get this over with and go to sleep._

When she walked in there was water everywhere, 'sorry, just being my sloppy-self", Heihachi was up to his ears in water with his back to the door.

"I can see that…. Is the water warm enough? She said as she collected his dirty clothes.

"Yeah".

She walked out as abruptly as she came. Heihachi glanced up at the tiny window in the corner of the room, the snow was inching its way to the top. _That was as pleasant as soggy rice, I hope the roads aren't blocked, but with my luck…._

Tomo went to the laundry with the clothing in hand, she looked at it and then at the pile on the floor. _No sense in waiting to do it now, maybe Haruko-san will let me sleep in a little if I get this done. _She started up the two washers,but decided it would be better to let Heihachi's clothes soak. She was folding the mornings wash when a tap came from the door frame. "Excuse me, Tomo – San?"

Tomo turned a great, to find Heihachi standing there with nothing but a towel. He had a sheepish grin on his face. "My clothes wouldn't be ready yet would they?"

Now any normal girl would have blushed or looked away, but Tomo gave him the most irritated look, that made him regret leaving the tub. She pulled a sheet from the basket walked up, "Haruko-san hasn't bought a dryer yet. You will have to wear this for the time being."

"Is there a problem, Tomo –San? I can tell you're not the talkative type, but ….ah? "The look on his face was like a sock in the stomach. He had one eye open and it was searching for hospitality that you'd expect from a host. Her eyes got soft for a moment; _he's a guest I have to be nice, no matter how tired I am._ She would have dreamed of being this rude if her father had asked her to do any this.

"I am sorry it just seems like this day wont end. I'll have your clothes ready before breakfast,"; her tone was polite, but just as dry as ever.

"I understand can I help you with something."

She cocked her left eyebrow, "Can you mop?"

Heihachi cleaned up the bathroom in his toga, while Tomo finished the wash. They did not say one word to each other. And when the last piece of clothing was hung on the rack, Tomo was slumped in a chair. Heihachi, was not about to try an carry the sleeping girl up three flights of stairs so he did the next best thing and covered her with a Sheet. The basement was comfortably warm thanks to the boiler, and since Heihachi was more comfortable around machines he made himself a pallet and slept in the basement too.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own samurai 7

**Okay, I know some you are probably peeved that Heihachi is not that main character in this story, But it just kind of happened that way and I not going to Change it. But still someone could at least say how bad it sucks or something. Anyway three more chapters before this mess is over with Yeah. Enjoy**

It snowed all night, but the sky seemed to threaten, even more snow. It was much colder than the day before, and the ground was coated with snow. The city was having a slow start, clearing the streets and there weren't many people out and about. The orphanage also had a sluggish start. It was nice and cozy inside, and every one wound up sleeping in. Everyone that is except a certain samurai, who has cut two huge bundles of wood before any one inside started to stir.

Haruko has woke up and turned her hot plate to make tea (Haruko's bedroom was an office before and as a lot of cabinets and counters, as well as a functioning sink). She made one for herself and a second for Heihachi. She put on a heavy set of clothes and walked out. She admired the scene; it looked the exact same way it did when she arrived years ago. It was calm almost surreal under a blanket snow, a place she thought to find some rest.

She opened up shop, in front of a warehouse, not looking for success just a way to start over. She served tea, and pickles, some sweets, not much of a menu but it was all she could work with. The warehouse was owned by the local magistrate who barely used it. But, after Haruko found Aya, and children keep finding their way to her doors, she sold her family heirlooms to buy the warehouse, and turn it into an orphanage. The Snack shops meager menu of tea, pickles, and some sweets, keep Haruko and her children from starvation.

Then one day the saddest creature she had ever seen literally dragged its way into through the snack shacks door. It was winter then too, it had orange hair, and wore a tattered uniform, and sword. Needless to say, that person was penniless, but Haruko was not quick to turn away those in need, took him in. Now, years later that same tortured soul, concealed by a Buddha like smile, always seemed to show up at her door, ever so often. The older woman handed the samurai his tea and proceeded to do her morning chores.

Heihachi loved coming to Haruko's is was rare for him to frequent anyplace he had been. People tended to want to get too close, too involved and Heihachi wasn't to keen on letting anyone too far beneath the surface. He was just a samurai would loved rice, and chopped wood to pay his way, that's all anyone needed to know. But Haruko wasn't like most people she didn't have to know everything about someone. She only asked the questions that would give her a clue about what you want from her, and if she was not going to give it to you, Oh, well take a hike. But that didn't mean she wasn't insightful, it just keep her from prying too deep.

Soon smoke was coming for the Shops chimney. Haruko was boiling extra rice, especially since they could afford it, for breakfast along with some eggs and tea. Inside Rin sent Yuya to find Tomo. The little girl knew she could not be up stairs, it was too quite. She searched the main floor, still too quite, she had no choice but to go to the basement, she didn't like the creaking stairs or strange noises that came from there. The sounds reminded her of the Nobuserei. The fact that it was dark didn't help matters for the catatonic child either. Luckily the light was on this time, and she cautiously descended. Yuya found Tomo, asleep in a chair in the laundry, and tugged on Tomo's sleeves to rouse her. Tomo jerked awake, blinking repeatedly to get her bearings

Yuya tugged at her sleeve again. Tomo gave the child a weak smile and followed her upstairs. The morning routine was under way. By the time Tomo, had passed out breakfast, it was time to open the shop. She was more than thankful that Haruko let her sleep, and cooked. Rin couldn't help but heckled her a bit for falling asleep in the basement, but that was to be expected, Rin thrived on laughter.

Aya came running to get Tomo, to come to work. As they were leaving, Heihachi was coming in with a load of wood. Tomo gave him a once over, pleased to find his clothes were relatively spotless, and grease free. "See ya later, ho-ho !" Aya yelled running to the shops back door. Tomo paused for a moment.

"Why does Aya call you Ho-ho?" She called back to him, unable to resist curiosity

The samurai turned but just as he did a piece of wood fell into the snow. "Aya – chan was very little when I starting coming here. She couldn't say Heihachi, so she called me Ho-ho and it stuck….." Tomo backtracked to help him get the stray wood.

She put log neatly back on the pile in his arms. "I'm glad your clothes got dry" she dusted some of the snow and wood debris from his shoulder.

"Thank you "Heihachi said smiling. Her voice was polite but the look on her face was kind of scary, her dark red eyes, felt like they were digging in to his soul, while her mouth developed a cynical sneer. But neither of them said anything else.

Tomo farewell nodded, and went to work. The Samurai checked the pipes and Rin let most of the children out to play, everyone else finished the morning chores, washing dishes and the like. The morning was a pleasant one.

By that afternoon, Heihachi had repaired over a dozen toys. And was asked a hundred questions about were he had been and things had seen, the younger residents. When Rin came down with a recorder player, it was a much needed break from bombardment. The children lost interest in the samurai and started clapping and singing along with the record. Before long they were all dancing including the samurai, which was funny site to see. But out side things were not as festive. Haruko and Tomo had to close up the shack in the face of a blizzard.

The second storm had blocked the mountain pass, isolating the canyon city. But the following morning was absolutely beautiful, with a clear azure sky and blanket of snow. It was still very cold but the orphanage couldn't have been happier, they had food, heat, and toys a child's wonderland. Haruko decided not to bother opening up today, the snow was too deep to expect customers.

Jin and Sai had pestered Tomo into giving them an archery lesson on the outskirts of town. Haruko thought it was a good idea and made her go. When the trio returned from their lesson, Tomo spotted Heihachi cutting wood with his sword; her curiosity lured her to the chopping block. She sent the children in with her weaponry, before approaching the samurai.

"Ohaiyo, Hiyashida-dono. Wouldn't a machete be better?"

"Huh... oh... Tomo-san, Ohaiyo. Perhaps, but I prefer it this way". He went back to chopping. Tomo stood there watching.

Tomo didn't say anything, but started to gather up the wood. Having finished the load and they started walking back. "You're not the other samurai"

Heihachi did not answer her until they had entered the building, "You think so."

She scolded _is he always this nonchalant. All he does is smile and talk about is rice and machines. And he uses his sword to chop wood, I never read about this kind of samurai. _

The Samurai had cut enough wood for them to last through the winter and use in the shop. But they had to restack the logs so they would not take up too much space. When that was done Tomo clothes were drenched, from snow and sweat. _I cant make lunch in this._ Tomo did not think twice about stripping away her heavy winter jacket, pants and sweater. Heihachi had not noticed she left the boiler room; the organization of the chest had preoccupied him.

"I'm going to make lunch. You want a double portion of rice, right?" She asked once she had hung up her wet clothes, in the laundry room.

When Heihachi did not answer, she looked corner to see him messing chest, unable to her over the clatter. She crossed the slowly on bare feet, and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

When Heihachi turned around he found Tomo wearing nothing but a thin thigh lengthen wrap. _ She is not half-naked!? _

He stood there staring eyes wide open. She asked him the same question again. But this still he didn't answer, his mind was too focused on the body in front him (she is slightly taller than him): the nape of her neck, the swell of her bust, supple hips, and sinuous limbs."

"Heihachi – dono, are you alright? Your eyes are so stretched out." She started walking towards him. "You're not ill are you?

_Her legs are so long. _He back into the drawer, he was brought out of his stupor by intense red eyes_ "No. … Ah no just_ did not realize it was that close to lunch. Sure extra rice would be nice." He thought to himself, _Rice. Rice is good. Go cut some wood. And leave as soon as possible. _

"Okay, it shouldn't take too long", and headed up stair.

On the way she ran into Haruko.

"Tomo have u seen Heihachi-dono."

"Yeah, he's in the boiler room. I am going to make lunch is there anything special you wanted me to add to the menu."

"No, but you should go and change before you catch your death". The older woman eyed her with an accusing look

"I'm going now." Tomo rolled her eyes and run off

Haruko proceeded to the basement chuckling. She could have heckled Tomo a bit but it would more fun to harass Heihachi, whom she found rummaging in the tool chest.

"Of all the more interesting things you could be doing. This is what you choose to be doing." She said loudly, to get his attention.

Heihachi stopped his work to smile at Haruko. "I have to earn my room and board, Haruko-san. "

She plopped down on a crate and continued her insinuations. 'Don't change the subject. That farm girl, is a real good cook don't you think?"

"Yes "He said flatly, still recovering from the last incident.

"She's not as pretty as Rin, but the girl's got a great figure, an hour glass on stilts, wouldn't you say?" Haruko had every intention of milking the situation for every thing it was worth.

The samurai kept silent.

"Ho-ho, what's wrong your avoiding me" she grinned maliciously. This was class A entertainment for her. Haruko did the same to Rin when she first came, and another girl that was around when ever Heihachi came to town. The truth was that she wanted to keep her favorite mechanic around, and what better way than to trap a man than with a wife. Or so she thought. Heihachi was just a simple guy who wanted a simple life, and Haruko's plan was too debauched for him.

Heihachi felt very cornered and that was the last thing he wanted, this was not a conversation he wanted to have. And Haruko could not have had worse timing running into Tomo looking like that. That old woman's head must be swimming with devious things. He rubbed the back of his head "I think I should chop some wood"

He just scratched the back of his head "sorry."

Haruko sighed, _I lose this round. _She became serious again, "I came to tell you that the Nobuserei are actually being useful, one of the rich and powerful is paying a few of them to clear the pass. It should be done by morning." She rose and headed up the stairs. Heihachi chopped wood well past lunch.

Late that night, Haruko sent Heihachi to check the pipes especially the ones in the bathroom, complaining that they had leaked earlier. Heihachi was a little confused he had already given the whole building a once over the day before, and it was fine. _Haruko is up to something. I hope I don't wake the kids, or Rin and Tomo will have a hard time getting them back to bed._ When he got to the basement he noticed the light in the bathroom was still. _Guess Haru-san left it on. _He walked in without a second thought and got an eye full for his trouble.

Meanwhile, Haruko and Rin were seating in the main room drinking tea and taking bets.

Heihachi couldn't do anything but pause and commit the scene to memory. Tomo had evident just finished her bath. His hair was wet and shining, fanning over her bronze shoulders, a towel was wrapped around her lean hour glass frame. Heihachi gazed lingered on the long legs before him. One was planted firmly on the floor for balance, and the other was propped on the chair. Her calve muscles flexed with every movement, the samurai swallowed hard, trying to think of rice to calm down. If not for chilled air from the open door she wouldn't have turned around.

Meanwhile up stairs,

"This wont work you know". Aya had stolen into Haruko's room

"Aya – chan you're supposed to be in bed". Rin said in a quiet voice.

"Haru you're a bad role model, always trying to play matchmaker with Ho-Ho. "

"I more interested in what you think _it _won't work". Haruko said grinning over her cup.

"You're trying to set Ho-Ho up with Tomo?"

"Why wont it work? " _I really do teach this child too much._

Aya sighed. "Simple, Tomo's not a walking rice ball. Besides Tomo isn't exactly the charming type if you get what I mean. And not only that Ho-ho's Samurai, not husband material, Dah. Adults always over look the obvious."

Rin keep sipping her tea." And where you get this wisdom, Aya- chan"

Aya crossed her arms and looked away "Humph"

Haruko set her cup down. "We'll just have to wait and see." She said.

In the basement, Tomo looked over her shoulder, "if you are going to come in, does so."

Heihachi, for once in a long while was thunderstruck. _Shouldn't she be screaming or something? But instead she is ordering me to come in. _

"Haruko said the pipes are leaking down here." He inching inside

Tomo gave him a nod and continued drying herself.

Heihachi wondered over to the plumbing, angling himself to keep Tomo out of eye shot. "You not the shy type are you?"

She had finished drying her hair and was in the process of combing hair into a ponytail." Should I be? If the Nobuserei won't have me, why would a samurai?"

"What?" he almost dropped his wrench?

"The Nobuserei have started taking women and the rice, but you wouldn't know that". She smiled, and it was eerie, as she continued. "I volunteered go, but I guess I didn't fit the requirements."

"Are you serious?" he developed mixed feelings about her after hearing that statement, is she brave or crazy.

"I wanted to go, I hate the fields. I wasn't of much use there, and poor father would never be able to marry me off, not for all the land in the village."

Heihachi was staring; none of what she said made any sense. All villagers were terrified of the bandits, and here this girl stood flatly telling him that being a slave to the bandits was more desirable than farming rice.

The room was silent and awkward. Heihachi's expression was unusual for him, he had both eyes open and his smile was gone.

Tomo couldn't fathom the look on his fathom. "Sorry didn't mean to get on a soap-box. I'll leave you to your work."

"Hey Tomo." Heihachi called after her. "People are like rice, not all rice is equal, but it has its good qualities.

"You really aren't a normal samurai. " She pulled on a robe over her towel, 'good qualities, eh? "Good night Ho-ho-dono", she left and pulled the door behind her.

_Same to you, That, Haruko tricked me, these pipes aren't leaky at all._

Heihachi didn't have a restful night, he dreamt fitfully. It started out fine, Heihachi was seated a table full of rice from all the different regions. Each dish was better than the last. Firm fried rice. Warm bowls of steamed rice, tightly packed rice balls, rice pudding, and then the final dish arrived it was a rice sculpture in the form of a human body with a long legs and very feminine. And it moved. Shock propelled the samurai out of his sit. The Rice woman followed him on the floor, placing one hand on either side of his head, pinning him in place with her body. The face that appeared before him was Tomo's. She said to him, _Please, Heihachi dono eat as much as you want_.

Heihachi woke up in a cold sweat; _it is too dangerous in this place, time to go. _

The sunny had not risen yet, and it was still very cold outside. But when Heihachi got to the porch Haruko was waiting. She was bundled up sipping sake.

"Are you leaving so soon, Heihachi-dono?" She asked a touch of sadness in her voice. She did not expect an answer. He always left without a word.

She passed him the cup in her hand and refilled it. "Kompi. Here is to another year of keeping the demons at our backs."

Heihachi saluted his host and drained the cup. Setting off through town and up the pass, the wood chopping samurai, tried not to envision a leggy woman with silver hair; bringing him rice.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own samurai 7

**One year later, almost harvest time**

Three women sat in a circle sipping tea. It was late in the evening and all the children were fast asleep. They sat there enjoying the quiet, a rare opportunity living with dozens of young children, only the two babies added to their gathering. Haruko was drinking her tea when she noticed a movement outside her door.

"Aya, stop lurking and come in", the little girl slide the door opened, and waltzed in, smiling.

She sat down next to Haruko, but she kept fidgeting.

"Haruko- san, I ran into Oji-san (uncle, I think I spelled it right) today, he asked if there is anything we needed" Rin said.

"See if he can't get us a boiler and some new windows, put in before the winter "

Aya rolled her eyes "Why are you ordering all that stuff, Ho-Ho, can just fix everything when he comes back."

"Aya-chan, you know he doesn't come every year, and we need those things" Rin stated a-matter- of-fact tone

"Humph… if he doesn't come this year, I'll know it's all Tomo's fault and I wont forgive her" Aya's cheeks puffed in full pout. Her yellow eyes fixed on Tomo angrily.

Rin and Haruko held in their laughter. Tomo stop in mid-sip "And just what did I do to the toy-samurai?"

"You gave him nightmares!" she accused the older girl.

"What? And how do you know that "Haruko asked, the mirth in her expression, caused her to choke out the words.

"It's true, Jin told me. The last night Ho-ho was here, Jin said he heard Ho-ho moaning in his sleep. And just before he woke he said Tomo's name. So it is her fault he hasn't come back. You gave him nightmares. " She pointed her tiny finger at the red eyed girl "it's your fault! Frowning all the time, why couldn't you be nice to him?"

"I didn't do any thing to that samurai. And if your so worked up about it, you should fuss at Rin too, She the one that's a giggle factory when he was here"

Rin swatted at Tomo "Hey, it's not like that, he's nice to look at, but I'd rather have Kyouzo- dono. Now if he showed up here …." She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes take on a glassy –dreamy look.

"I doubt Kogakyo's magistrate will ever grace our doors" Haruko interrupted Rin's daydream.

Tomo's nose wrinkled up, she didn't believe that Rin knew, or had every seen someone so important. Aya started laughing at this "Tomo- chan, you are so clueless don't you know anything, Rin's the niece of the local prefect."

"His favorite niece, and that's why we're getting a new boiler." Rin said cheerfully, as she cooed one the babies back to sleep. Aya's sudden out burst had awakened the youngest. "I mean … come on Tomo you didn't think the shop earned enough to keep this place running. My uncle sponsors us from time to time; he won't stand for any of his family living poorly, even if she is a runaway."

Some where in the poorest district of Kogakyo a certain wood cutting samurai was given an offer, not even he could refuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the middle of rent alley, eating rice and listening to an older samurai, Kanbei, ask him to expect an impossible mission; to save a village from the Nobuserei, in exchange for as much rice as he could stomach. Heihachi has gotten to know the small group around him; the Samurai to right is Gorebei –dono, a likable guy. The one against the wall is younger, definitely a rookie, with stick up his butt to boot, from what Heihachi could tell. The golden haired samurai desperately tries to remember his name, Kat…Katsu… something. The Big guy is Kiku, or so the little girl, Komachi says, she's a really cute kid. The Farmer's name is Rikichi, but the only thing holding his attention aside from the bowl of rice in his hand, is the girl serving it. The water Priestess, Kirara, the sight of her is causing a long suppressed memory to come swirling to the surface.

In order to force that thought down, he eats more rice. The suppressed portion of his other self wants to imagine that it is another girl from Kanna serving him. Eating the rice makes it even worse, it reminds him of the first time he had Kanna's rice. He pictures the girl who gave it to him. He is only saved from these thoughts when he focuses on the rice, and starts rambling on but how the kanji for rice is a reflection of the seven virtues and Kami. Before he knows it he has agreed to this mission. Perhaps he does it to just because it a job that pays in a wage he can truly appreciation. Maybe he was tried of drifting aimlessly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Some days later…..**

The boiler and windows came and the men quickly installed them under Haruko's supervision. But once they finished and were sent of their way, the older woman came into the shop and pulled Tomo from her pots. "Tomo I have news from Kanna."

Tomo looked down in the older woman, almost as if she did not care. "There is a rumor that the Kanna is hiring samurai to defend their rice. "

Doubtful, was the only Tomo said before returning to her pots. Haruko wanted to push the issue, maybe get the girl to write home. But doing so would be fruitless. In the past fifteen months with Tomo, Haruko had learned that Tomo, did not trouble herself with things that didn't immediately affect her. Besides it was her village after all, and she knew what if was capable of. But the following night it was apparent that the spreading rumor had creating some distress in Tomo.

The three women sat in Haruko's room having their evening tea when Tomo asked to go home for a few days. Rin was shocked "I thought you didn't care about what happened there."

"This fool's errand could cost my father his life. I would like to say my farewells".

That settled it. It felt as if they were sending her off to funeral and not a visit. Jin and Sai were very upset when they found out, they thought she would never come back and refused to say farewell. The entire orphanage waved her off, as she set off through town. She traveled the three day hike at a rapid pace, without trouble, just as she had done months earlier.

It was quite in Kanna when she arrived. Evening was fast approaching, and Kanna had the appearance of a ghost town. She had only been gone a little over a year, and she didn't look much different from the day she left. Tomo has even taken the time to find her old village skirt and jacket, so she could be easily recognized. However, no one came to greet her. Tomo felt uneasy, as if she were a stranger being shunned. Yet, this hide and seek behavior on the part of the village only confirmed the rumors, something was amiss in Kanna. Then in the distance she heard a mechanical rumble. Something inside her flinched, she fought the impulse to hide, to fear. She had nothing _they _wanted, and therefore should have nothing to fear from _them_.

Instead Tomoe followed the sounds to the edge of the village, were she found the missing villagers. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she concealed behind a nearby building.

The leader of he bandits was questioning the villagers, "Where is the rice?!" Are you holding out on us?!"

The elder raised his head, "The rice is not ready yet. Perhaps in a few more days"

The Nobuserei paced angrily, "I have heard rumors that you have hired samurai. If I find out that this is true, Kanna will be burned to the ground!"

The entire congregation seemed to wither at once. Only the elder seemed to remain defiant, "How could poor farmers like us afford such a thing? "

The bandit grunted, "We will be back, and the rice had better be ready."

Tomo left the pitiful scene and made her way back to the place that had once been her home. Everything was just as she left. She removed her sandals and removed her quiver and bow, as she entered the structure. _Home sweet home, guess I'll start oto-san's dinner._

Just as she finished plating his meal, she heard a commotion outside; Manzo had convinced the entire village that they should hide the women, children and extra provisions. When the elder walked in, he barely spared his daughter a glance.

"What are you doing here, girl? You should have stayed where you were." He said wearily.

Tomo did not respond at first. She was the dutiful daughter and helped her father onto his mat and sat his tray beside him. "What daughter would not come to see her father, if she heard he was on a fool's errand?"

"You think this is foolish." He snorted. "Tomo, there come a time in a man's life when he most stand up for what is important to him; even if that day comes when he is an old frail man."

"When will the Samurai come?"

"The water priestess and the others will be tomorrow or the day after. Will you stay?"

Tomo gave him a smile. "Just long enough to see".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer -- I don't own Samurai 7

A/n: Thanks to all of you, for reading this mess. I would like to fore warn, any adamant fans that the rest of this story will stray from the original storyline/timeline a lot, in addition to oocness from main characters. And, as always I apologize for any poor spelling and/or grammar. Thank you for reading

The woods above Kanna were green and lush. They provide cover for the animals that hide in them, and even better cover for hunters. But on this day the forests' dense foliage proved an observation post. Red eyes watched from a large branch, as a stray villager pulled a dung wagon up the pass. The watcher's lips curled, _so they have finally come. _

When Kirara and the other travelers arrived in Kanna, they were dismayed by its desolation. The three villagers spread out, knocking on doors pleading with their neighbors to come out and greet the Samurai.

"Come out, don't be rude to our guest" Komachi shouted. But her pleas were only heard by emotionless doors.

Falling to his knees Rikichi shouted "Where the hell is everyone?!"

Kirara and Komachi stopped knocking on doors when they saw a figure approach them.

"No need to shout Rikichi-san", a young woman said as she got closer.

"Tomoe- Chan, you came back." Kirara gasped, "Where is everyone else?"

"You all look parched, here", Tomoe handed the priestess and the others cups of water from the tray she carried,

"The Nobuserei were here two days ago. Now the whole village is terrified, the men are waiting for you at the elder's house."

"I'll go tell them we're here then" Kirara said before taking off, with Komachi in tow.

The samurai had figured as much and werent surprised by the news. "Rikichi, perhaps the samurai would like some refreshment as well"

"Yes, your right" And he processed to introduce her to the village's hired swords, as she passed out water.

Kanbei eyed the bow and quiver strapped to her back, determing whether or not, it was for show or if she had any real talent. Shiroji was his usual suave self, Kyouzo mumbled a thank you. Katsuhiro was equally polite, and Gorobei told a short funny story that made their hostess grace them with a smile.

Heihachi had been cursing his luck from the moment he saw her walk up. However, he was taken aback and surprised by her demeanor, _she being … friendly, and to top it off she had smiled_. Heihachi had come to the conclusion that this had to be a different girl, it couldn't be _his_ Tomoe.

But that thought was dashed away, when his eyes found a familiar bland expression, "How nice to see you again, Hiyashida-dono"

"You, two, know each other" Rikichi asked.

"Yeah, we met a while back. How is every one Tomoe? The samurai asked.

"The children really miss you, Ho-Ho, especially Aya-chan."

Tomo smirked, "Oh. We thought something had frightened you off."

"I don't remember anything scary about my last visit" he asked, taking a cup from her hand.

She was about to reply, when the priestess returned, interrupting their friendly banter. The trek to the Elder's house was quite. Tomoe stayed close to Heihachi the entire way there. She had even managed to sit next to him during the meeting (this was accomplished by giving every one around the evil eye). Heihachi was focused on the information that the elder was providing them, but he couldn't help but notice the extra attention he was getting from his old friend. It was eerie. His thoughts turned back to the time when they were at Haruko's; _something's not right, Tomoe wasn't extroverted. She barely smiled or laughed, she even keep the children at arms length. Now she wants to be close to me. No body changes that much._ Heihachi was pulled from his thoughts, when strange noises came from outside.

The meeting ended when everyone piled out the house to see what the matter was. To everyone's alarm a huge red machine samurai was hauling a bail of rice under one arm and screaming girl on the other. The red machine swung his sword wildly at the encroaching farmers.

"You farmers think you're so smart. But I know how you think! Hey guys look what I found; rice and women. The rest of you listen up, we came here to fight the bandits, that's the plan so don't go thinking you can back out of the deal now."

As the oversized samurai continued threatening the villagers, the tiny bushy eyed elder stepped forward. The other samurai looked mortified, except Kanbei and Kyouzo.

"You got a problem Shorty?!" Kikuchiyo roared pointing his sword at the old man. At the same moment Heihachi caught sight of something deadly in his periphery.

"Tomoe put it down!" He ordered her. She had drawn her bow, knocked its arrow, and had it aimed for the Kikuchiyo.

"My old man may have lost it, But I'm not gonna let that brute hurt him."

"He won't. Kikuchiyo just likes to make a scene. Come on, lower the arrow, okay." He was standing in front of her, but she did not falter; until she heard the machines brackish laughter. Looking over Heihachi's head she found that the situation had dissolved. Tomoe lowered her weapon. "I didn't realize you were this dangerous."

She shrugged and turned to reenter the elder's house, without another word. "Guess I'll see you later" He said to no one in particular. He laughed at himself, _Can this job get any worse? _

Heihachi was brought out his musing when he heard Rikichi calling him. The rest of the evening was pretty quiet except for the giggling girls at the back of Rikuchi's house. That was until Kikuchiyo came through the door wrapped in a pink kimono.

"Rikichi?!" He yelled, "Who knew you had such bad taste in women's clothing, ha-ha."

The other samurai seemed to let out a conjoined irritated sigh. Rikuchi's face fell in despair at the sight of the garment and ran from his home sobbing.

"Great going, could you be less sensitive?" Shiroji chided him.

"What? What I do?"

Gorebei and Kanbei just shook their heads, asking themselves why they let him come. Heihachi just polished off his third bowl of rice, wishing he could enjoy it in peace.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" Kanbei called and the door slide, a sliver head was bowing at the threshold.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, great samurai"

"Not at all please come in" Kanbei greeted the girl.

"What brings you here at the hour, Tomoe – chan" Gorebei asked

"My father would like to extend the hospitality of his house", although her tone was even, the icy glare that she gave Kikuchiyo did not go unmissed.

"Well, isn't that nice. I think I'll accept your offer", Shiroji said.

Kanbei and Katsuhiro both declined, Kikuchiyo keep his mouth shout, and Kyouzo was no where in sight.

"Many thanks to you and your father, But I would prefer to stay here. But, before you go, there is something I'd like to ask you."

Tomoe relaxed her icy glare into a passive look, that she fixed on Gorebei, "What is it Gorebei – dono?"

"Earlier you mentioned something about some children missing Heihachi ….."

The thespian could not finish is when Kikuchiyo interrupted them, "What?! Cross dressers don't have kids!"

Tomoe wrinkled her nose in disbelief. Granted she was a little perturbed that samurai would concern themselves with the banter of old friends on the eve of battle. Both Gorebei and Heihachi both looked at Kikuchiyo as if he were the dumbest creature on Earth.

"Tomoe- Chan if you would stay a while longer I will tell you an epic tale of how we narrowly escaped the Nobuserei"

The two veteran Samurai chuckled, anticipating Gorebei's rendition of their adventure. Their guest complied with the request and sat next to Heihachi. Although it seemed more like she almost sat on top of him. Heihachi awakwardly shifted to accommodate both of them. The engineer remembered a few things about Tomoe, but he didn't recall her being gawky, and wondered if she had done it purposely. The only other reason for her clumsiness could be that she was nervous; the question was what was making her nervous? And why was she looking for comfort from him? He searches her face for some clue, only to find that she was completely engrossed in Gorebei's tale.

When the theatrical rendition was finished, Heihachi found himself transfixed by Tomoe's red eyes. He smiled, "Got to do, what you got to do, to survive"

Tomoe's lips slowly curled upwards, and she turned her head between Gorebei and Heihachi, picturing them in women's clothes. Soon after, from her eerie smirk a hiccupping sound rose from her throat, and her eyes watered. She was laughing.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard"

Heihachi was becoming even more skeptical of her changed demeanor. She was showing a side of herself that samurai didn't think existed. What made is worse for him was, that he'd like to see more of it; she was almost likable, even with that weird laugh.

Tomoe caught her breath and rose, "Gorebei – Dono you tell a great story, But it's getting late," She nodded to Shiroji indicating that he should follow her. "Oh, I had forgotten, you wanted to know about what we were talking about earlier. I live in an Orphanage that Hiyashida- dono visits, the children there love him. Does that answer you're question? "

"Gorebei I'm a little hurt that you'd like I was that kind of guy"

"Well, I only heard the end of that curious conversation" Gorebei said jokingly. Tomoe and Shiroji were making way out of the house, until Tomoe stopped abruptly.

She stopped at the threshold of the doorway, her head was downcast, "Heihachi?

She said his name in a breathless tone as if she were calling him to her bed, not trying to get his attention. Shiroji face was marked with a sly grin, and he wasn't the only one sensed intimacy of her summons. The room was unmistakably quieter than it had been moments ago. Kanbei shot Heihachi a disapproving glare but said nothing. Heihachi in turn anxiously rubbed his jaw, "you forget something, Tomoe?"

"Aren't you coming?"

It was a simple question, yet it carried a tinge of suggestion. _Tomoe, what are you really asking? Why are you really doing here? I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. _

Heihachi gingerly rose from his seat, "Only if you're making breakfast."

Tomoe and Shiroji were out the door as soon as she saw him get up. Heihachi started out when Kanbei's voice stopped him, "Heihachi-dono, we begin our work early". Heihachi knew what he meant, it was warning. A furtive warning, the kind meant to save everyone from embarrassment. Any outsider would have read her body language; a woman's special invitation. Heihachi however, knew better.

"Hai" was all the younger samurai said as he left to follow Shiroji and Tomoe. _You don't have to worry Kanbei, I'll be will rested in the morning. _

As the trio continued their march across the village, Shiroji was walking next to Tomoe, who was idly asking him about the city they had come from. Heihachi remained just behind, his attention gradually wondered to Tomoe's legs. They were just as long, and supple as he remembered. The thought created in him a desire for a bowl of long grain brown rice. _It has a unique texture, hard to appreciate if prepared wrong. Too bad it's hard to find in this region._

His mind started to wonder even more than his eyes. Visions of a rice covered Tomoe began to haunt him, but he pushed the thoughts away, and focused on more important issues. For starters that he would be sleeping in, said women's, father's house. A father who is also the village elder, and with a word from him, Heihachi's supply of rice would be cut off. Not a good idea to have dreams about his daughter.

When they entered the house, once more Tomoe was the perfect the hostess, issued them bedding and other neccessities. She bid them good night and took up her sleeping mat to the other side of the dividing screen (the elder is already sleep, and snorting loudly).

Heihachi lazily watched her go. Something wasn't right about her; the girl he knew and the one in front of him were like night and day. The only thing they had in common was the strange affect they had on his brain. But he needed to rest, an impossible battle was before him; and it was no use troubling him self over something that could be settled in the morning.

_Hey every one thank for reading. I wrote quiet a bit, and have been doing some editing (for what it's worth). I've got a pov of why Tomo has been in Heihachi's grill. Not sure it I should add it or not, tell me what you all think. Thanks a ton_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer --- I don't own samurai 7

Heihachi slept lightly that night, and when he heard the slightest movement from one of the other occupants his senses were immediately alert. The sky had the palest shade of blue, sunrise was approaching and it was bound to be a cloudy morning. Heihachi listened closely to Tomoe's movements, searching for any tell tale signs of treachery. But there was none to be found, only the thudding of the elder, as he hobbled to the fireplace.

"You up?" It was Shiroji voice.

"Might as well be," both samurai folded up their bedding and joined their hosts.

"I didn't expect the two of you to be up so early" Shiroji said jokingly.

"Age takes the need to sleep, but did both of you sleep well," Elder asked them.

They both nodded and where presented with their morning rice for their trouble. Shiroji happened to look over and at Tomoe's bowl and noticed that she was eating quail eggs and wild herbs. "Tomoe- chan is that all you are eating"

She did not look up immediately "I did not earn that rice"

"You ate rice at Haruko's", Heihachi said finishing his bowl.

"That was different" She filled his bowl again without thinking.

They continued to eat in silence after that. The light of day was being peeking through the window and Shiroji suggested that they head out. As they started out the door Heihachi noticed that Tomoe had hefted a pack onto her back, along to with her weapons. "Are you going some where Tomoe?"

"Oh, Tomoe only came out of filial piety, but will not be staying for the battle." The elder stated as a hobbled out the door, and into Katsuhiro; who had come to gather them for the meeting.

Once the village had assembled, Kanbei began his powerful speech. Tomoe even lingered to hear some it. It was everything she expected for the Samurai, powerful, riveting and moving. She almost felt complied to stay, but this was not her home anymore. Kanna, as always, had not use for her. But the orphanage did, it was her home, and she wanted to go back. She'd tell the others what she had seen, and that Ho-Ho was there.

Tomoe had not gotten very far when she heard her name being called. She halted, only to be surrounded four Samurai.

"Tomoe-chan, it's not a good idea for you to leave the village". Gorebei said,

Tomoe folded her arms, "Why?"

"Simple the Nobuserei" Shiroji offered trying to convince her

"I am not afraid of them" she said flatly.

"That may be so but if they catch… you'd be a security risk for us all" Gorebei continued.

Tomoe just stared at them unmoved. There was not need for her to be here and she did not understand why she had to stay. She could easily avoid the bandits by taking the deer trails.

"Tomoe's its starting to seem like you want them to catch you. You did try to hand your self over to them once. Giving them information about us would get you a free ticket." This time it was Heihachi that spoke. And it would have been better if he had cut her down, than to say what he had just said. On the inside Tomoe was infuriated, but her face was as fixed as ever. Her eyes did narrow when she spoke "I'm mad you think that".

Kanbei had grown tried of the pointless argument, the girl had to stay and that was that. But he had his own suspicious to the clarify, "Tomoe, you carry that bow, but can you use it"

It must samurai-gang-up-and-pick-on-Tomoe- day; she could not have been more vexed. Yet, without hesitation she lifted her arm and pointed a finger into the woods. The area was dense and dark, but a soft fluttering of white could be seen amongst the foliage. Before any of the samurai could focus of the creature, Tomoe had notched and released her arrow, pinning the wings of the unsuspecting moth to the trunk of a tree.

"Pity such skill is wasted on an orphanage when I can use it here. Stay and at the very least help Heihachi teach the others to make weapons." Kanbei and Gorebei turned and left without another word.

"But this isn't not my fight" she protected to the retreating figure.

"When you think about it isn't not ours either", Shiroji replied and walked off to start his duties.

Heihachi and Tomoe were left standing there, stupefied. "Kami must be mocking me," Heihachi sighed and started up the trail.

Tomoe wanted to shoot him and the other samurai, the Nobuserei, the rice, and the village. More immediately she wanted the shoot herself for getting to the mess.

The rest of the morning she avoided Heihachi. She could believe that he would think that she would betray the village's efforts. What did she have to gain from it, nothing. Besides her Father still lived here, she'd never wish any harm on him. She glanced at the samurai again, and wondered. _Sure, I've been a little overly friendly, and he takes it as subterfuge. Haruko, what friends you keep? I'll just give him, his space. _

A task made easier as the elderly women in the work group were circling the samurai like vultures over a carcass

"So tell us great samurai do you have girlfriend?" one asked

"My granddaughter Misao is of age, and very pretty, too," said another.

"Hey, hey, less talk more worked", Heihachi ordered the grannies, who laughed, before continuing to working.

Tomoe gathered up some bundles of arrows and bows, "I am taking this to Kyouzo-dono, is that alright great samurai."

_I really did piss her off, didn't I "_Ah yeah, sure go ahead."

The girl was out the building in flash. _Note to self; if you live through this apologize to her. But it's like you said, it different at Haruko's. Wars can bring out the best and worst in people._

One of the grannies happened to notice that Heihachi's glazed lingered on the doorway where Tomoe had been standing.

"You don't want that one, great samurai"

Heihachi scowled. _Will these old ladies give it a rest?_

"She's right. If you let Tomoe near the paddy we'll lose half the crop"

"Suki! Be fair, it's not the girl's fault. You know her mother wasn't a farmer. I think she was the samurai class, and then she died when the girl was so young. And the poor elder, Kami bless him was left with a half raised child. What else could be expected?"

"Still, she's practically useless, and always alone, gallivanting in the woods. It's not normal. What man wants that for wife? Would you, Samurai?"

Instinctively his brain answered:_ she doesn't have grow it to make me happy, just be able to cook it. And a wife that doesn't cluck like you old hens is more than a blessing._ However, he was quickly brought back to his senses when Komachi came running in the door.

_Yes, I would gladly come to Momotaro's (Shiroji) aid. _

_And,yes, you can come to Kikuchiyo. _

He'd do anything or go anywhere, at this point, as long as he did not to have listen to these old women. No wonder Tomoe wanted to leave Kanna, having to hear that all day would day a sane man mad. His brain was spinning in the wrong direction. He was thinking of her, too much. He needed to refocus, women complicated life. And his life was all about keeping it simple. That is until you have to figure out how to rebuild an old, corroded, moss covered, giant gun. Maybe the Kami have pity after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer --- I don't own samurai 7

Tomoe walked up the path to the hill top in a daze. She was contemplating how mad she was; and if she would feel relaxed after she had released a few arrows. The path was just as she remembered it. It is still little more than a deer trail, whose tracks had been expanded by human use. She remembered place because it was where her mother taught her how use the bow and arrow. The memory was calming

She had to focus on anything other than the engineer and his accusations. Instead she focused on Kanbei's orders, 'she would be of use'. That was all that mattered, _always be of use, my sprout_; those were the last words her mother said before her death. If that meant staying the village then she would stay and help protect Kanna.

As she got closer to the range she heard Kyouzo issuing short, sharp orders. Tomo purposely stepped on a twig, (yards away), causing Kyouzo to turn his head slightly in her direction.

Tomo strolled up to the group of men practicing. "Kanbei sent me to help. I brought extra bows and arrows too", she said holding up the two bundles of arrows.

Kyouzo simply nodded and gestured for her to join the ranks. The other men started whispering as Tomoe enter the line. Kyouzo quickly ended that and called for the next line. And as always it was a pitiful display, but some of them had a talent for it. Tomoe's line came up next. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her thoughts, but the target wasn't just a scarecrow, it had face. All she saw was the Hiyashida and it taunted her with accusations, she grew angrier by the second and before she knew it, she had fired three arrows (one to the head and two to the body) before Kyouzo finished his instructions.

Kyouzo was slightly taken aback; she was as good as him, with a bow. At first he thought the presence of the female archer would have a negative affect on the men, but it was the opposite. Many of them began to copy her movements and pose, coupled with Kyouzo's instructions, the farmers advanced quickly.

Else where in the village ……….

"I was hoping to find you here. I need a report Heihachi-dono," Kanbei shouted out to the engineer, approaching the construction site. Kikuchiyo was trailing behind the old man like a lost puppy.

Heihachi climbed down from the post and made is way to the leader, "we gotten all the materials together, and now it's just a matter of putting it together. The only thing that concerns me is where to position it. "

"Hmm, the cliff would be best. Follow me and we'll check it out."

The two samurai walked into the forest headed towards the cliff and subsequently Katushiro's station. As they approached they heard the grinding sound of machinery. In the clearing the samurai witnessed one of the villagers betraying them to the Nobuserei. Heihachi wanted to step in immediately and deal with them both, but Kanbei instructed him to wait. Katsushiro crashed onto the scene, clumsily brandishing is sword at the enemy. The veterans sat back and watched as the boy finally hacked at his enemy before he was able to dispatch of him.

Kanbei marched up to the panting the boy, who was covered in grease and blood, without a word Kanbei knocked katsuhiro to the ground. Kirara covered her mouth in disbelief; meanwhile, Shino consoled her traitorous father, Manzo.

"Heihachi, take the Farmer back to the village. Kikuchiyo, bury the body and get rid of that thing." Kanbei ordered.

Heihachi glared at the farmer "Let's go" he growled at the man. And when farmer didn't move fast enough for the samurai, Manzo found himself being dragged.

"No! Wait! Please great Samurai, what are going to do?!" Shino cried chasing after them.

_I am not mad. I can't be mad. I don't know him, and he doesn't know me. Besides he only said what all of them must have been thinking. So why is he still on my mind? _ Tomo was lost in her own thoughts. While many of the others has left to find food, she and Kyouzo still remained (its night and the torches are lit). Tomo accuracy had not been steady since early that day. Yes, she made the target, but it wasn't the in the same area every shot, her stance was perfect but her head wasn't clear. In the target all she sees is Heihachi's face.

In the distance something or someone was coming out of the forest. The shouting that followed gained the attention of the nearby audience. Tomo was bewildered to see Heihachi dragging the weeping Manzo. She can hear Shino begging for the release of her father.

_What is going on? Why his Heihachi dragging Manzo? Why does he look like that? That is not Ho-Ho. _

Shino had gotten hold Heihachi's unused arm, and continued to pleading, the samurai shook her off quickly. "Don't try my patience, Girl!" Heihachi yells at Shino and continues down the path.

Tomo stood there dazed until a calmer voice brought her back to her senses.

"Interesting"

Tomo turned to see a swirl of red head down the trail to the village. Kyouzo and Tomoe arrived in the village to witness Manzo's mock trial. Kyouzo casually seats himself on a rock, as if every thing was fine. Tomoe on the other hand stands just behind him, eyes wide in astonishment.

"He's a traitor, he deserves to die", Heihachi shouted. Heihachi still held the sniveling farmer in one hand; while brandishing his sword in the other, the saw-toothed edge looming dangerously close to the farmer's neck. Shino still remained close by begging for her father's life.

"Heihachi-dono don't do this, we have no right to pass judgment, on this man," Gorebei said, trying to quell the situation.

"He was selling us out to the bandits" Heihachi snarled pushing the crying Shino aside.

Tomoe stood there, solidified, _where has Ho-Ho gone? Who is this Man in front of me?_ Tomoe was a prudent person and had not known fear since she was little girl, yet that is what the engineer samurai was invoking. The other villagers had formed a circled around the trio, and Heihachi had let Manzo go. Manzo in turn crawled to the Elder, asking for forgiveness. But even the elder's verdict was not heard, because Kikuchiyo came rushing in. "Stop!!!!!"

He pulled Manzo away from the elder and enraged Samurai "Don't you lay another and on this man, or you'll have to deal with me. Listen up. Sure we can put Manzo, here, on trail. But no one here will find him guilty. 'Cause they all sympathize with him, or would have done it themselves if they weren't so scared. Or, say we kill, Manzo, then What!? What does that prove? But is it really Manzo fault? Sure Farmers are sneaky liars, But what about you high and mighty Samurai; all your talk of honor. You're just here for the rice. You're no better than the bandits"; the red giant sat on the ground steaming at Heihachi how still had not lowered his sword.

"That is enough both of you. Manzo is not to be punished" Kanbei had arrived in time to break up the argument.

"But Kanbei-dono…" Heihachi began, but was stopped cold by Kanbei's no-nonsense glare

"Fine, do whatever" Heihachi snorted, sheathed his sword and stormed off.

Tomoe watched all this, trying to ignore the icy tingling in her feet and legs._ Is this what fear feels like? I am afraid of him? But I don't know him. Or am I afraid because I want to know? _

Tomoe was so lost in her swirling emotions, that she was oblivious to the events around her. She didn't hear Kanbei's final proclamation. She never saw Kyouzo leave, or the other villagers begin to disperse. She could see through a tunnel; a tunnel that began and ended with Heihachi Hiyashida, the source of her internal turmoil. As she stood there dormant and frozen, a memory crept to the surface. It was an image of Haruko telling her farewell. Haruko's voice rang in her ears, 'If Heihachi-san happens to be in your village, do me a favor and look after him. Sometimes he'll get so worked up he wont stop'. The statement was like a release valve. Instinct dedicated Tomoe's progression from lethargy into mad sprint.

"Ho-Ho!" She called after the retreating back. He did not turn around. She called out to him again and once again there was not reply.

On the third call, when the distance between them had closed she called, "Hiyashida Heihachi!"

This time the samurai did halted, and turn to face his stalker,"What?!"

His voice was still harsh and angry, devoid of its usually nonchalant mirth. Tomoe, driven by confusion, was not watching where she stepping and tripped on an exposed root, a pitched forward. The exasperated girl landed face first in the samurai's chest, her fingers fisting in the cloth of his vest, knees scraping the ground. At first neither of them said anything. Heihachi stood there listening to her breath against him, moments passed. Her proximity agitated him at first, but the longer she lingered that feeling was replaced with something else. His soul felt like a sword being cradled in its scabbard. In those few precious moments he felt secure and calm, trusted, it was luxurious. But was it a luxury he could not allow himself.

"Tomoe, get up". Granted this girl had extinguished the fires of rage with a touch; and soothed his conscience with the sound of her breath, he was not entitled to such indulgences. She could not comprehend what he was capable of.

"I can't look at you, unless you put you mask back on. I want to see the Hiyashida-dono, I know." Tomoe's voice muffled but he heard her clearly. The words bite at him, feeding the fears. His sub conscientious screaming that he should push her away; he doesn't have time to deal with this.

"How can you say something like that? You don't even know me." Wrapping his hands around her upper arms he tried to pull her up. But Tomoe has locked her muscles, causing her to become heavy like dead weight.

"I only know what you show me", Tomoe clung to the samurai, waiting to hear his familiar carefree tone.

"What do you want from me? What is _this_ about?" She was getting heavier, and it wasn't just the weight of her body, he was feeling. Heihachi was being weighed down by mounting anticipation and expectation, he had to break free. He thought of everything she might or might not say, and adequately sarcastic remark. He grew more and more impatience with each passing second. She could not give him a quick and easy answer, (apparent by a reluctant response) and that could be dangerous. Yet the answer he finally receives would deflect every shadowy doubt he had about her.

"At best, I want to say that Hiyashida Heihachi is my friend. At worst I want to be the village girl to whom you would spare a smile." It sounds so earnest he wants to believe, but how can he. How can he not, when this girl makes him feel so at ease. As a result his defenses are left in shambles.

Heihachi exhales, and relaxes his grip on her. "Tomoe, look at me." His voice is still serious, but she can not deny his authoritative tone. She slowly raises her head. Heihachi golden eyes stare down at her. "We are at war, Tomoe, and I am Samurai, do you know what that means? It means I must do what is necessary to survive. But I will say I am sorry for what I said to you earlier"

Tomoe's eyes harden again, and developed a flaccid expression, pondering what he has just said. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. When she speaks again, "That means you will do everything in you power to protect this village?"

"Yes"

"Will you protect me, if I asked you to?" she asks

"Yes"

"Are you calm, now?"

"Yes"

"I accept your apology. Can you help me up?"

Once on her feet, she holds her gaze on the Samurai. "You should get back, or you'll be rushed into doing a sloppy job."

Heihachi finally gives her a smile. Heihachi felt like a puppet, under Tomoe's control; for as easily as she is able calm him; she is able to enrage him. But the final act was the over the top, restoring him and sending him into battle wearing an invisible suit of pious armor of her own design. _ No woman should have the ability to do what this woman has done to me. _

"Tell me why followed me, Tomoe. It's not your style."

She gave him, her characteristic smirk "I came because I thought my friend, Hiyashida Heihachi, needed me."

The statement was emotionless and detached; no one could have guessed that moments ago she had been terrified. No would an outsider guess that the samurai beside her would have chopped off her head, had he been given a reason. Trust has given them a foundation for friendship, but if either pushes or pulls, it could all be ruined...

**This story totally sux… I say it for you. But I am complied to write it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer --- I don't own samurai 7

Authors' note //// those of you who like this fic, my apologies to you, I am prone to spazmatic moments.

**Previously**

Once on her feet, she holds her gaze on the Samurai. "You should get back, or you'll be rushed into doing a sloppy job."

Heihachi finally gives her a smile. Heihachi felt like a puppet, under Tomoe's control; for as easily as she is able calm him; she is able to enrage him. But the final act was the over the top, restoring him and sending him into battle wearing an invisible suit of pious armor of her own design. _ No woman should have the ability to do what this woman has done to me. _

"Tell me why followed me, Tomoe. It's not your style."

She gave him, her characteristic smirk "I came because I thought my friend, Hiyashida Heihachi, needed me."

He could not hold back a chuckle, "I'm really starting to regret this job. " She waved farewell and saunter away. He stole one final glance at his friends' retreating form. _I need to get back to work, stay focused. I have a friend that wants my protection, how paradoxical._

Hours passed and most of the samurai had stopped to rest. Kirara and some of the other girls had brought each of them rice balls.

Kanbei, Gorebei, Shiroji, Kikuchiyo, and Kyouzo, had gathered in the priestess' house, to eat and review their strategy. Katsuhiro walked in house.

"Your report, has everyone changed shifts "

"Everything is quiet sensei, and every one has change except Heihachi-dono"

"Really?"

"He will not stop sensei, I have tried to convince him, but he won't listen."

Kanbei frowned; he suspected this something like this after the incident with Manzo. "Hmmm… I have a talk with him.'

Gorebei put his hand on their leader's shoulder to stop his movements. "Hold on, I have a better idea. Lady Kirara, have you seen Tomoe-chan."

"I think she is with the Elder "

Gorebei started for the door. "Gorebei, what do you have in mind?"

"A necessary evil." Kanbei gave him a curious glance but he to trust his comrades actions.

Gorebei found Tomoe exactly were Kirara said she would be.

" Oi, Tomoe-chan do you have a moment"

The girl looked up from her knapping (she was making more arrowheads, where just going to pretend that stone can pierce metal), "What can I do for Gorebei-dono?" The samurai sat across from her.

"It would seem that our rice loving friend doesn't think he need to rest, I was wondering if you would convince him to break."

She sighed, _having samurai around is draining, they always need something, worse than little kids_, "Sure, but I don't know what makes you think he'll listen to me"

"_Friends_ have that affect on each other", Tomoe stared at him coldly.

"I wasn't spying …."

She got up abruptly cutting him off, "He needed to hear that. I will do what you ask. "

"Thank you Tomoe-chan"

Tomoe stalked the construction site looking for the engineer. She found stationed on a platform attached to a huge crossbow, giving orders to the working villagers.

"Hiyashida-dono!" She shouted, waving her hands to get his attention.

Heihachi heard his name over the clatter, and looked up from his diagrams. Below the platform he found a silver haired girl waving at him. He was slightly irritated by the interrupted, since she had no obvious reason for being there.

"What's up, Tomoe?"

He could only make out a few words over the noise. Something about rest and food, but it wasn't anything important enough to pull him away from his work. It had to be done, as quickly and accurately as possible, trivial tasks like those would have to wait.

"Thanks but I'm good", he yelled back, and continued with his supervision. He did not notice the scowl that developed on Tomoe's face, when she realized he wasn't coming down. Nor did he see her make her way up the platform. She asked to do this, and she was not to be defeated. The Samurai had just finished giving the foreman his directions, when the diagrams were pulled from his grip.

The foreman gapped at Tomoe's rude actions, while Heihachi's goaded expression betrayed his mocking voice "Can I help you, Tomoe". _ You are taking this friend thing too far_, he thought'

"You need rest", she retorted

"There is a lot that needs to be done"

"You'll be useless in battle if you collapse from fatigue", she says cutting him off.

Heihachi quickly ended the stale mate with a quirky smile, "Careful Tomoe, you sound like a nagging wife".

"I am not the only one who thinks you should take a break. I'm here at Gorebei request'"

"Tomoe-chan has a point great Samurai. I can handle things for a while" the foreman said.

Heihachi faced the foreman to protest but, paused when he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder. Tomoe had bent her head so they were face to face, her eyes had softened, showing true concern, and when she spoke again her voice found that same throaty appeal it had the first night he had arrived. "Please, please come with me."

Had she said or done anything else Heihachi would have brushed both of them off and continued on. If only she had maintained her normal flaccid façade, Heihachi could have working through the night without feeling that he needed anything. But the woman looking at him now invoked a desire to accept whatever she offered him.

"Fine, let's go"

Tomoe lead him away form the construction into the woods, without another word.

"Ordering a samurai around can be dangerous, you know"

"I only said what you needed to hear."

"What?! Weren't you in my arms near tears earlier?"

"I tripped and banged my knee on a rock, how was I supposed to look? Don't you know girls have to say those lame things to samurai, so you will listen to reason? It's a must in all great epics. And since you were so into your _I am samurai_ mode,I figured that kind of speech might work to calm you down. Samurai aren't the only ones who do things out of necessities, Hiyashida-dono."

"You are a cold actress Tomoe. Makes it hard to figure out what kind of woman you are."

Tomoe had finally come to halt in front of a large tree, and handed the samurai a large bowl of rice, "humph. I am very simple one. I have one goal, to always be of use."

"Sure that doesn't include tormenting me", Heihachi mumbled as he ate his rice.

Tomoe did not hear that statement, but watched him out the corner of her eye. They were sitting side by side under a giant oak.

"What are our chances of survival, and be honest?"

Heihachi devoured his bowl of rice and sat it aside before answering her.

"That was some good rice," He said, "Wars are risky, it's hard to say. Are you scared?"

Tomoe touched the arrows in her quiver, as if they would give her an answer "I vowed never to fear the Nobuserei, again."

"All the same, your perspective can change once the battle begins. If things get rough, no one will look down on you for running away"

She presented him with another rice ball, and sighed, "I will run only when my quiver is empty. "

"You sound like a Samuraiko, and very poetic I might add"

"My attitude is just a result of your bad influence. I still can not believe my father did this, or that of all samurai, you came to Kanna"

"Nice see you again too, but it's kind of your fault I'm here."

"How so?

"You gave me my first taste of Kanna rice, remember? It's the sweetest of all rice; I couldn't pass up the chance to eat my fill." He mumbled in blissful satisfaction.

"You must have been a farmer in a past life."

She had not notice that Heihachi's head dipped into his chest, as the first stages of sleep over took him. But when a grunt like snore came from his throat, she shook her head and gently pulled the samurai's head to her lap. It was an action she regretted shortly after. She had become a living pillow, with arms wrapped around her waist and a head snuggling the muscle of her thigh.

"I prey we survive this Hiyashida- dono, I want to see Haruko's again" she whispered.

Heihachi could not have been more comfortable. He could still hear the clatter of construction in the distance and Tomo had found this a soft pillow, it smelled just like her. He had been lulled to sleep almost instantly. But such a relaxing feeling could not last forever. He heard her voice in the distant dreamy fog telling him that it was time to go back. He did not want to wake, sleep was too good. He felt something graze the top of his head. _Is she stroking my hair? This is too relaxing. It's too good to be real, I must still be dreaming. _ Slowly he opened his eyes, hugging his pillow one last time, discovering fleshy softness, instead of feathery fluff. _What the hell?!_

He slides to his knees immediately. He sat there dumbstruck, eye level with Tomoe, _please Kami tell me I didn't grope her._

"Did you sleep well Hiyashida –dono?"

_She's not upset, maybe I was dreaming. No, I felt something I shouldn't have. But, she doesn't even seem to care._ He just sat there looking at her like a statue, waiting her to react.

"Hiyashida-dono, did you sleep well? It's been two hours."

_She is too at ease; she should be blushing or something... Calm down, she's calm, you should be calm. Remember she is not the shy type. _ But his eyes darted from Tomoe's face to her lap as he spoke.

"Did I… ah… Thanks, it was recuperative" His mind raced figure out when and how he had fallen asleep in her lap.

Tomoe watched wearily, "Good,"

She rose from her seated position and proceeded to stretch out her limbs, "We should probably be getting back to our posts"

Heihachi however was not paying any attention to her words. He was too engrossed by rise and fall of Tomoe's hemlines. Granted Heihachi had traveled most of the known world, seen thousands of girls and been propositioned by a few, all more beautiful than the lean muscled girl in front of him; but none that he could not take his eyes off. The will to look away was none existent; he could not and would not deny himself the view of this particular girl. He watched each extension and contraction hungrily, the urge to reach out and touch her was almost maddening.

When Tomoe brought her attention back to her friend the samurai; she could not comprehend the expression on his face. Or why her skin felt as though it were on fire, the moment they made eye contact.

"Hiyashida- dono, is something the matter"

Heihachi looked away sheepishly.

"Tomoe, never do that in front anyone else"

"What?"

"That thing you just did"

"What… Stretch?"

Heihachi sighed dejectedly, "You are way too comfortable around me"

"Comfortable? Of course I am comfortable with you, I trust you" She said puzzled.

She had wrinkled her nose again, a characteristic that Heihachi was starting to find rather attractive.

"For someone brave enough to rival a Samuraiko you are clueless." He mumbled and he started to look for his head gear. "Where is my hat?"

"Here", the girl handed him goggles, the look of confusion lingering on her face.

Heihachi smiled and put on his hat and goggles, "Thanks, and during the battle remember what I a said"

_Kanna girls are a dangerous breed,_ he thought adjusting the goggles and start the march back to the construction site.

It was Tomoe turn to watch her friend retreat into the darkness. Tomoe shook off the chill that raced up her spine and set about picking the items she brought. Her mind worked frantically to rationalize their conversation, and her changing emotions.

_What does he mean I'm 'too comfortable'? And what is wrong with feeling comfortable around your friends? What did I do? Maybe he is still drowsy? I should have let him sleep longer. He seemed comfortable and I was nice and warm. I can still be warm if I stay close to him. Being a human pillow wasn't that bad. Wait I, shouldn't be thinking that. And I really, really should not want Heihachi to look at me like that again. Why I am getting all these strange reactions when I am near you, Heihachi? This is foolish; there are better things to do with my time!_

Tomoe had been wondering aimless, loss in thought, until she happened on Gorebei and his cliff side perch. He noted her rigid approach, wearily. For a moment he thought his plan had gone awry. The girl stopped beneath him, and leaned into the rock as if she wanted to be swallowed by it.

"Gorebei-dono, he's been feed and rested."

"_Arigato Tomoe, I knew you could do it" _the samurai returned, and he continued his survey of the horizon thinking their conversation finished.

"_Gorebei-dono, _I …I think I'm afraid of him?_"_

"Kanbei-dono and Kyouzo-dono just aren't as light hearted as some of us"

"No not them, Heihachi. The way he looks at me some times… I don't understand"

Gorebei wanted to laugh he not expected her to say that. "Are you sure fear is the right word."

"What else could it be? "

"Many things, Tomoe-Chan, but I think you are more afraid of yourself. You two are afflicted the same way, afraid of what you might do, if the opportunity presents itself. Never regret anything you do, just learn from your experience and leave the past where it is."

"Which means?"

"Ha-ha…Tomoe you're a good woman, a bit naïve but a good one. Just appreciate the attention and don't worry about it" Gorebei choked out gleefully. Although the veteran was attentive to their conversation (there is nothing like a post battle melodrama to take the edge off), he did not let his guard down, and continued to look for signs of the enemy.

The light bulb finally went off in Tomoe's head. "Samurai have strange taste" she said with a smirk.

Gorebei catches a flicker of light on the horizon "Skill goes a long with us, and today you can use those strengths, come, there is a battle upon us".

Gorebei pounded the alarm, and the pair bound up to the ridge joining the forming ranks.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Once again apologies for any grammar errors I just want to get this finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer --- I don't own Samurai 7

Tomoe took in some deep cleansing breathes to steady herself. She had never seen so many Nobuserei. The anxiety of the villagers worsened as torches were passed down the line, to lit accelerant soaked arrows.

Tomoe stood next to Manzo for convenience; knowing the man would not stay at his post long enough to use all of his arrows. Tomoe waited, quiet and relaxed in the same fashion she did when she hunted; her mind reduced the Nobuserei to prey. When the machines reached the half way point, Kanbei ordered the first barrage. A river of fire besieged the intruders.

And when the first ship sank the farmers let out cheers of joy. However, the sounds of victory did not last long. The village set about preparing for phase two of he Kanbei's plan.

Tomoe tried to stay focus on her task, but the odd sensation of foreboding kept distracting her. She kept thinking about what if everything wrong, and she did not say good bye. She raced to the area where rice bundles were being prepped.

"Wait! I'll finish that one"

"But I am almost done", one of the village men was standing over the have packed rice bundle.

A capped head popped up "Hey Tomoe, come to wish me luck. Let her strap me if she wants"

Takashi stepped away to make way for the girl, who solemnly set about tying the bundle.

"What, no pep talk? I'm disappointed, Tomoe."

Tomoe exhaled deeply before looking down at him. "Don't make me waste my tears".

She closed the package not giving him any time to respond. Inside that bundle Heihachi had the biggest grin on his face. He could see the worry in her face, hear it in her voice, and found it oddly flattering to his ego.

Tomoe perched herself on a branch, will hidden in the tree line to watch the conspiracy unfold. The ship had taken off and paused just on the other side of the ravine. Tomoe jumped down and sprinted in the direction for the falling ship. Her eyes bulged as the ravine was illuminated by flames. Her legs went cold and numb with fear. Her eyes hastily scanned the surround area looking for any sign of life.

A small hand took her and tried to pulled her away, "It is not wise to stand a the edge, daughter"

"Why?"

"You don't know what may follow them up"

"I can cover their retreat better at this distant" She snapped back him, eyes filled with a jumble of anxiety and deadly zeal.

The elder's eyebrows twitched, at this sudden show of emotion.

"You worried, girl?"

The question made her shrink, and recover her flaccid persona, "isn't everyone?" she says plainly.

"So like your mother" the elder mumbled, "That samurai, he has feelings for you?"

"I don't know"

"You have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter."

"I think it would be good for you, if you find out." The elder said before leaving her at the cliff's edge.

Tomoe finally tore her eyes from the vacant scene and walk back to the village, until she the heard uproar.

"They're back, they're all back!"

Tomoe let out a sigh of relief.

Storm clouds rolled over head as the village made preparations for the finally battle. Without warning a clattering sound shook but the earth and sky. The storm made it hard to distinguish between the Nobuserei attack and the rolling thunder.

Tomoe and a few others has only had narrowly escaped the first shoot. The blast had destroyed Tomoe's equilibrium. Sitting in the mud she stared blankly at her surrounding, the ringing in her ears drowned out all sound. There where more flashes of light and the ground rumbled beneath her. Had it not been for the steady rain, keeping the numbness and desire sleep at bay, she would have missed the rest of the battle. There was another flash and more rumbling. Tomoe dragged herself up and began a haggard trek back to the village. Following the rivers path she encountered Kanna's besieged dam. Weaving through the debris Tomoe, spotted a pair of cracked goggles in the crowd; fighting the mud and sore muscles she ventured closer, to find that the sluggish creature had also been wounded.

"Hiyashida – dono, wait let me help you."

Heihachi paused to look behind him, "I'm okay, it's just a flesh wound. I got sloppy."

Tomoe gave him a scrutinizing glare, she could a barely make out his words over the buzzing in her head. They were a pitiful team, haphazardly killing the enemy as they neared the village.

Heihachi and Tomoe just cleared the main street before being attacked again,

"Tomoe get down" Heihachi ordered her, bringing down his sword on the head of the ambushing bandit. Using the dead weight of the unit, as a projectile, Heihachi sent it hurtling into its accomplice. A third bandit came at the samurai, sword drawn and ready to deal a deadly blow. Rendered off balance by his deteriorating condition the samurai was open to attack. Tomoe lurked forward tackling Heihachi to the ground. The assailant slid several yards away missing his target, only to be cut down by Gorebei.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're wounded and she's shell shocked"

"Could be worse, we could be dead," Heihachi joked; a joke that would become a reality, for the daredevil samurai.

It happened in the space of the mere moments. That scarred face that had loomed over the paired smiling, one moment was gone the next. The Nobuserei general had aimed his cannon at their leader. Without hesitation Gorebei stood in the missile's path, which split in the Samurai wake. However, not even Gorebei was able to dodge the fall out from the explosion.

Heihachi shook his fallen comrade; a futile attempt to bring him back from the grip of death.

"Gorebei-dono!? Gorebei, wake up?! Gorebei-dono?!"

There is a hand on his arm. It pulls at him, but he cannot let go. The hand pulls harder; he is too weak to resist. That hand belongs to a pair of intense red eyes.

Hypnotic red pools guided him away; away from the rain, death, blood and sorrow. There were voices saying things, but none of it matter. Warm hands were the only communicators he could comprehend, as they cleanse and dress his wounds. To weak to do anything other than lay there he let the warmth lull him to sleep.

The night changed to dawn, and Heihachi began to rouse from his tranquil slumber. Against the screaming agony of sore muscles and bruised flesh, his mind said it would be alright to move. However the stitches and bandages, beneath a koi covered yukata, commanded him otherwise.

There was a faint rustling in the room, causing the samurai to open his eyes. The house is warm and scarcely lit; the fire's embers illuminate the milky eyes of the village elder.

"How do you fell, great Samurai?"

"I am alive," Heihachi tries to sit up, but the elder gestures for him to stay put.

"I want to thank you."

"No need, just doing our job"

" 'Though I am grateful to you all for protecting Kanna, I am thanking you for whatever it is that you have done to my daughter"

That statement carried enough force to loose all the webs of sleep, "Huh?!"

The elder rose from his mat to leave, "I think she is smitten with you. If you want her, I have got no problems with it" he said gingerly exiting the house.

Heihachi could have gone the rest of his life without having some girl's father telling him that. He first chance for mental down time, had just been ruined. He lay there, unfocused for a moment and seriously contemplate what life would be like if he took the old man up on his offer.

Just as he was getting his mind back on track, he was ambushed. Several of Kanna's young and available had taken turns to come a visit the village hero. Heihachi patiently endured their accolades at first, but by the fifth one he was growing irritated. They were full of unnecessary flattery and chatter, just like the grandmas'. Yet he maintained his polite and benevolent composure, which encouraged the groupies to persist. In his mind he thought of them as rabbits. They had undoubtedly hidden during the battle, and now that it was safe, resurfaced to flaunt themselves. Although well aware that they would have been a useless hindrance, he could not stop the feeling of agitation. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he heard a familiar voice outside.

He pictured those intense eyes, and his smile broadened, _saved. _Unfortunately the girl next to him took his changed demeanor as something more and attempt to spoon fed the samurai.

"Treating him like a child is not going to get him to marry you Misao"

Misao frowned when she saw Tomoe enter the room. "As if you would know how to treat a wounded hero, besides, I'm sure the samurai would rather have me take care of him than an ugly old tree like you."

Tomoe sneered "This tree is the one who dragged him the battle, you twit."

Heihachi opened one eye curious as to if he would witness a catfight, and if he the strength to get out of the way.

Misao turned to Heihachi pouting, "You poor man, she forced you here, didn't she? Tomoe's always been a bully. You don't have to put up with that, if you stay at my house."

Tomo rolled her eyes, mumbling, "You idiot don't you get it, he's injured"

This senseless competition had to stop, and there was only one way to do that.

Tomoe knelt beside Heihachi, pulled his hand to cradle her chin. Once passive red eyes morphed into soft and admiring, "Heihachi, please tell her leave, or I will never be able to take care of you properly."

The pair was the picture perfect image of and adorning couple, which is exactly what Tomoe wanted.

Heihachi played along, "I'm sorry Misao, but Tomoe demands my undivided attention"

Misao was flabbergasted, and left the elder's house posthaste.

Tomoe exhaled, "You still look pale, are you cold?"

"Not right now," he hinted to the fact that she was still holding his hand.

She promptly pulled away her hand to pull back his comforter and yukata. Once the bandages were retracted, she examined the stitches. However, Tomoe observations included a through evaluation of her patient's pictorial and abdominal muscles. This liberal scan did not go unnoticed by the patient.

Heihachi decided to tease her a bit, "Your father says I can have you if I want,"

She tensed up for a moment, "You're too weak to be having anyone, great samurai."

"I should be able rise by tomorrow" He gave her devious grin.

"I know you like to stare at my legs, but I did not think you were a lecher", she said coyly

"If I were, lecherous, would it change you opinion of me? "

"Probably not", she said playfully.

"You know falling for a guy like me is a bad idea",

Tomoe put his covering back in order before addressing him.

"And just why would I fall for a sloppy Samurai like you, Heihachi?"

Heihachi lay there staring up at her_, She thinking I'm kidding._

She started to laugh at his serious expression. "_Don't fall for me_, really Heihachi. We could be dead and buried just like Gorebei, and you're worried about being given your pick of village girls?"

"Tomoe, I'm serious. I can't be anything to you, not even a friend. "

Tomoe sobered into a smirk, and crawled under the comforter with him. It had been a long night, of worry, cleaning, nausea, headaches, and now this, exhaustion hit her like a Nobuserei ship.

"Tomoe what are you doing?" He started to protest, but when their eyes meet he was silenced. Those red pools were mocking him and his efforts. Indeed the girl beside him had changed.

"I trust you, Heihachi, no matter our relationship."

Heihachi stared back at her, trying to think of something else to say; anything to make her change back into the lackluster girl from the orphanage. But all that came out was: "So you're not mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"Me, looking"

"Baka, I m going to sleep"

The samurai watched her drift off, wondering how let himself get attached.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Samurai 7

Kanna's fortress was finally complete and the two devout samurai who made it happen were ready to bed down for the night. But for the first time in the past week, Heihachi was hesitant about returning to the Elder's house. He wanted to prolong saying farewell to his red eyed pillow.

"Shiroji, go ahead without me. I am going to have one last look around."

Heihachi took off in the opposite direction, contemplating what the outcome of the battle would. Downside he could died, upside he could live, and then what? Standing on near the river's edge a shadow caught his attention.

There was someone sitting on the bank. Cautiously stalking forward Heihachi wondered way the night watch had not sounded the alarm. As he got closer, Heihachi was able to make out long sliver hair.

"And here was thinking you'd at the house waiting for me" he said coming up behind her.

"Oh! Heihachi, I was just thinking about you. Tell me again the name you used while you were in disguise", jerking her head up.

Heihachi squatted down next to her. "Eh, Eminosuke, what makes you think of that?

She leaned back and looked absent mindedly at the stars over head. "I visited Gorebei's grave today? It would have been nice if all three of us could have gone to the orphanage together."

He turned his attention to the river, "yeah, Haruko-san would have liked him."

"She told me about the demons that haunt you…ghosts from the Great War. I didn't believe her, I said, 'how could such a goofy samurai have demons'. But I saw it that night with Manzo…the night I ran after you."

They sat in silence in along moment. Heihachi did not like talking about his past, and was beginning to tense up. "Figure that out by your self, how perceptive."

Tomoe pulled her self out of the water and pushed Heihachi down. She loomed over him smiling, rebuking his stoic attitude. "I could careless about what you did or did not do, back then. I just wish you'd get over it. Personally, I am thankful, because it brought you here."

"What are you saying, you don't know? You have no idea about what I did!" he flared.

Tomoe rolled her eyes "You need to let that go, what's it going to take for you realize that you are not the same man you were back then?"

Heihachi glared up her, but she would not be waiver. "Get off me!" he ordered.

"Answer the question."

"Another war… maybe" He huffed out.

"Well congratulation, you're in one", she said with a sardonic grin.

"Now will you get off me" he asked again, trying to push her up. Instead of moving away, Tomoe leaned in closer until she have enveloped Heihachi's lower lip in a clumsy kiss.

Heihachi's brain functions slowed the moment they touched. She melted away all his mental barriers, and neutralized his inhibitions in one tender embrace. Thus allowing his senses to be tantalized by the taste of her and delight in the notion that he was enjoying the sweetest rice pudding, and inhaling the scent of fresh honey. The sense of touch not be neglected, his hands explored the supple curves of the woman above him.

Betrayed by the pounding of his own heart, he pulls away the blissful kiss. He pushed her away and sat up panting for air. "We shouldn't do this"

For a moment Tomoe's eyes were filled with dejected confusion. Until she realized that the suddenly bashful samurai's hand was lingering on her cheek. Tomoe quickly grabbed his fingers, preventing him from pulling away. "Coward" she murmured to her self, noticing that she had exposed some the skin hidden under his glove.

Heihachi watched her nervously, as her gaze became transfixed at the sight of his wrist. As each of Tomoe's hastened breaths caressed the bare flesh, waves of panicked excitement washed over him. But when she licked and nipped at the sensitive skin, Heihachi's heart slapped against its cage.

"Tomoe, stop!" the words came out more like a groan than a command.

Haughty red eyes stared back him. "We live only once"

"This is wrong ", he protested.

She released his hand, "Can you honestly say you don't want_ this_?"

Tomoe said this with calm resolve, in contrast to the turmoil that was written on Heihachi's face. "Would you like to add lost opportunity to your list of regrets" She chided. Not to be denied, she eased the cap from his head, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I told you not to fall for me", he groaned, painfully aware that her knee was digging into his groin.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing their foreheads together, her lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Yes, but how can I deny the rice Kami of something he obviously wants", she teased.

Heihachi was loosing the battle for self control. She had deliciously straddled his leg, and he could feel himself becoming engorged. _Dammit woman, when you look at me like that, can I be anything more than your puppet._

Before he could say anything else, Tomoe gently kissed his upper lip, "Please, let me show you that I trust you."

Defeated _and_ ensnared, Heihachi gave in to will of his instincts.

Heihachi lay spent and exhausted in the cool grass. _I could really go for a nice bowl of rice, right. What am I saying? _ W_hat a thoughtless bastard I am, I didn't even think about this being her first time._

He looked down at the silver head resting on his chest. "Tomoe, are you alright?"

Those red eyes he had come to love glared at him with irritation, as she wrinkled up her nose. Then without a word she rose and left him laying there.

_What the hell, it could not have been that bad, _he thought. "Tomoe?!"

Splash. The samurai scrambled to edge, bewildered by her behavior. The reward for his concern was witnessing Tomoe's silhouette splashing in the water. Touching the nail marks on his shoulder, "I am either lucky or cursed."

"Join me" she called out to him.

After a little horseplay they found them selves wrapped in each others arms again. When Heihachi awoke, the soft glow of dawn was in the tree line. He got up slowly, trying to avoid waking Tomoe.

He did not get far, when she snaked her arms round his waist. "Once more…we have time, don't we?"

"I'll make time"

Morning was well under way by the time Heihachi pulled himself away from Tomoe. They dressed in silence. Just as the samurai picked up his sword; Tomoe took his free hand, and rested her forehead between his shoulders.

"It would have been better if I had let you go the fist time"

"My back agrees with you", he said referring to the roadmap; she had put on his back.

"I'm not going to ask to come with you." she said tonelessly.

He turned to face her "Are you sure? It would mean one more night together"

She blushed slightly "Tempting, but I want you to trust that I will be here when you get back; with your rice ready."

Heihachi pulled her into one last kiss, "Not sure I a want to do that, I could use a little more convincing"

She smiled, and he banished the foreboding sensation in his heart. "Finish the job Samurai, then you get your reward"

"A smile from my devoted consort is reward enough." He teased, causing her to blush beet red.

Heihachi let go her and headed down the road. She stood there watching him fade into the horizon, telling herself that she would not cry.

The elder was sitting outside the house when saw his daughter approach. As she got closer he spied the blotches on her neck and legs, and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You didn't come home last night"

"No, I didn't"

"You smell like wood, did you sleep like out doors"

She had not looked at her father until then, giving him a haphazard smile, "Something like that, otosan"

"I hope you know what your doing, girl"

"So do I, Father", as she retreated in to house and curled under her futon

Days pasted and Tomoe waited. She trained the archers and she waited. She took rice to the fallen samurai and she waited. When the youngest Samurai returned, she scuffed and waited some more. Only when the rumbling of the capital could be felt in the very stone surrounding Kana, and she took up her weapons, did she stop waiting.

Posed for battle, she anticipating fighting at Heihachi's, in fact she relished it. But when a stray Raiden unit grabbed her, and demanded to know where Katsuhiro was, she was stunned to silence. But when a capped and goggled head popped out asking for his reward, she willing answered. And when golden eyes ordered her inside, away from battle, and to get his rice ready, with a wink, she conceded with the glow of a newlywed.

Seated before a boiling pot of rice Tomoe tuned out the sounds of war. It was all an inconsequential precursor to a volatile reward. She heard nothing, felt nothing, except occasional waves of anticipation and longing.

Almost on queue, when the last bow of rice was set on its tray, the sound of approaching footsteps filled Tomoe's ears.

"Tomoe-Chan?!" the voice doesn't not belong to the one she is expecting. The silhouette is to the too tall, and there is something dismal about the way this person calls her.

"Tomoe- chan … I am sorry "

There are more sounds, more faces, more feelings but all is lost on some who has willed herself impassive. Devotedly planted before a mound of earth, she stares at the protruding sword. The same sword she had retrieved, to serve as _his_ marker on the hill of heroic samurai. Although Shiroji had pried the weapon away from her vise grip days ago, she would not be separated.

Days and nights passed, and still she sat, staring at the ghostly charm dancing on the wind. Her red eyes had long since glazed over with the disillusionment of a widow; that had developed the embittered heart of a scorned lover. So vial is this acrimony that she is made a bronze statue, unable to mourn at the shrine of the rice Kami.

"Girl, why are you still here?" a guff voice pierced the fog of her inertia.

"You are not need here anymore, your samurai is dead"

She slowly turned her disheveled head, "I know"

Shiroji held out a satchel and her quiver. The elder stood next to him leaning on his cane, "Seeking your happiness where you first saw it", he said before abandoning her to her own devices. This was farewell, stark and unyielding.

"Welcome back, Tomoe! "Rin cried, when she saw her come through the gates of the Orphanage. Ushering her inside Rin asked her about what had happened in Kanna, and told her about the rumors they had heard from passer-bys. By the time Tomoe was settled inside, the entire orphanage was gathered around her.

Tomoe told them everything, in a fashion she imagined that Gorebei would have however, she waited to the very end to tell the children the names of the heroic Samurai. But poor Aya was the first to start crying at the mention of Heihachi Hiyashida.

"Ho-Ho isn't coming back?" she asked Tomoe.

Another child cried, "Who's going to fix our toys"

A younger boy replied, "Quit balling, I'll fix 'em, Ho-Ho taught me everything."

But even he had a few tears. Rin sat down next to him and rubbed his head. Haruko just leaned back in her chair, holding back her own sadness.

"Well, if that don't beat all", was all she could said. She had to stay composed for the children's sake.

"Nothing can be done about it now, so in the morning we will build a shrine to our lost friend, and do what he liked to do best; chop wood."

"Hai, come on, children off to bed so we can get an early start" Rin said wiping away her own tears. The children obedient rose and started up the stairs. Aya held Rin's hand till they reached the top, leave Tomoe and Haruko behind.

When all the children were out of sight, Tomoe finally broke down and cried. Haruko was bewildered for a moment. "Child, you're crying as hard as Aya, I didn't even think you two got along"

Between her sobs, she croaked out "why am… I wasting…my tears …on a sloppy… untrusting… rice obsessed… samurai"

"Oh, Honey, he was a friend. It is only natural to mourn him." Haruko tried to soothe the weeping girl. "You stay down here tonight, okay."

"I should have gone with them… "

"Then what, you might not have come back to us either. No, Tomoe everything worked out for reason. Come let's get you to bed".

That night Tomoe cried herself into a deep sleep. In the morning the residents of the orphanage built a wooden shrine and chopped wood, just like Haruko said. And for the next several months things were routine and peaceful. Until the following spring.

Aya and the other children were pressed against Haruko's door, listening to her bark orders to Rin and Tomoe.

"Prop her up higher, and hold her hold. We're almost there… I can see the crown" Haruko had Tomoe's knee braced against her shoulders while she placed towels beneath the cresting head.

It was hot and muggy could there be a worst day to deliver a baby. Haruko's mind was racing it had been years she had acted a midwife, but it coming back to her. She let Tomoe catch her breath before the final push. In the pause, a fear passed through Haruko, that babe was premature, a dangerous prospect with their limited resources. But the Canal was pushing the child out fast and she did not have time to be idle.

"Okay Tomoe one last time no push hard as you can"

Tomoe let out a muffled shriek that frightened the audience out side, but succeeded in launching her child into the world. Haruko quickly caught the head and pulled the grey body from if mother. She laid the babe on her lap and rubbed away the blood and amniotic discharge, until the baby cried. The last of the contractions expelled the placenta, so Haruko could cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl "Rin cheered, as Haruko placed the baby on Tomoe's chest. There was an uproar form the children outside.

"What are you going to call her" Rin asked wiping the sweat from Tomoe's brow.

"E…Em…Eminosuke." Tomoe said panting.

Haruko took the baby back to examine her. Her lungs were health. There were no deformities. All in all, a really nice sized, full-term, health, baby girl. As she continued to coo and play with the baby, it briefly opened its eyes and smiled. Haruko nearly gasped at the face before, golden tufts of hair matched by golden eyes combined with a smile like Buddha.

"Tomoe… is she, _his _child?"

Tomoe's expression became unusually inert, as she took the child back into her arms. She rocked and cradled the baby. _Let me keep my secrets. At least for now, until I can tell her how I found his broken body on the battlefield, and how I ended his suffering. I can't say out loud that I took his last breath, so please don't ask me too. So when I think we are ready, I will take her to the rice paddy where I buried her father. There I can tell her, everything, who he was, and how kanna brought him redemption. Then I will tell her who she is, Hiyashida Eminosuke, the Rice Kami's daughter._

Haruko could see the mounting sadness in the young mother and decided not press the matter. She even went so far as to force Rin to swear, to never discuss the subject. After that no one else asked about identity of Eminosuke's father, and why should they, she is being raised in an orphanage.

Thank you all for reading. And my apologies for grammar and spelling errors.


End file.
